Yo me encargo de todo
by shadow hallow
Summary: Ya a terminado la guerra y Sasuke decide ir a Konoha en son de paz... sin embargo quiere que alguien sufra en silencio y se ve obligado a él mismo restringuirse de algunas cosas involucrando a la ex-heredera a cabeza del clan Hyuga. Mal Summary. Chapter 3 listo
1. Prologo

Sasuhina

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Un Verdadero Ninja se Adapta No Huye

La guerra había terminado hacía ya como una semana y como en todas las guerras cuando acaban venía la depresión. A mi me daba igual, mi tío estaba de nuevo muerto y sellado, junto a mi primo el demente. Hasta donde sabía Naruto sería nombrado Hokage el año que venía, para entonces yo a lo mejor ya estaría ejecutado o siendo torturado en prisión.

-Uchiha Sasuke los kages quieren que usted se presente dentro de una hora en esta dirección.

Lo que me faltaba un anbu de quien sabe donde me está dando órdenes.

-Y si no me aparezco?

-Se tomara como que no desea salir del libro bingo.

-Hmp

El anbu desapareció tal y como había llegado. Es verdad que mate a Orochimaru un enemigo mortal del mundo ninja, pero en media guerra lo reviví; mate a Itachi ¨desertor de Konoha¨ que también estaba en el libro bingo… pero lo hice como traidor así que no hay muchos puntos a mi favor. Aunque ayude a la alianza ninja a vencer a mi propia sangre también se puede considerar que lo hice en busca de más poder. No negare que no me quede con los ojos, después de todo le pertenecieron a grandes Uchihas y un poco de poder no le hace daño a nadie.

Bueno también es cierto que ahora yo mismo puedo hacer el susano completo y el kamui, sin contar el izanami y otros jutsos prohibidos.

Debo ser uno de los ninjas más peligrosos del mundo junto a Naruto con tan solo 17 años. Ese dobe nunca cambiara, después de haberle ganado a mis parientes_, Naruto y yo estábamos tirados en el suelo respirando agitadamente y él tenía aquella sonrisa de felicidad y cansancio que me obligue a pararme y comencé a caminar cuando escuche unos pasos que se aceraban a donde estábamos__._

-Iré.

No tengo nada que perder y ya no haré nada contra Konoha tal vez lo merezca o tal vez no, pero quiero tener un juicio algo que mi familia no pudo tener; mi vida no puede empeorar ya, ni hijos quiero tener que sigan con mi legado.

Muy bien ya estoy aquí para ser juzgado por un grupo de personas que en lo personal no deberían denominarse así mismos kages, es raro si uno se pone a pensar que la supuesta persona que es el ninja más fuerte de la aldea debe ser el kage sin embargo yo había matado a un hokage y no fue tan difícil como todo mundo hace ver.

Suigetsu durante la guerra estuvo muy preocupado por Karin para mi gusto y le dije que la fuera a sacar de interrogatorio, en Konoha, mande a Jugo a un lugar bien pacífico para que pudiera estar en paz.

Dentro de cinco pasos estaré frente a los Kages y tendré pocas formas de salir y muchos guardaespaldas irritantes. Mientras la Mizukage no traté de pasarse conmigo todo estará bien. Espero poder presenciar la velocidad del Raikage de nuevo para poder copiarla con mi sharingan, no dudo en que el dobe va a estar adentro ya comiéndose las uñas de Stunade esperando a que yo entre con una cara de huérfano y de borrego mal herido. Al entrar pude notar como se clavo la tención en la habitación; fue incomodo… para ellos.

-Conteste las siguientes preguntas del interrogatorio.

-Hmp

-Responda solo si y no, cuando este listo Hyuga-san.

Si hay algo peor para un Uchiha que aguantar a un perro Inuzuka es un HYUGA, solo con la presencia de un Hyuga significa nada de Susano, te ven activar el sharingan y te meten dos shokutos en los ojos. Perfecto…simplemente perfecto.

-Se llama Uchiha Sasuke?

-Si

-Mato usted a su hermano Itachi?

-Si

-Fue cómplice de Orochimaru en la guerra.

-Si

-Usted ayudo a matar a Madara y Obito Uchiha?

-Si

-Que se considera usted mismo?

-Un renegado que mato a un hombre que lo amo con locura y todo por ordenes de unos ancianos que nunca han sacrificado nada por Konohagakure y…

-Basta Uchiha.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la vieja Tsunade volvió a estar en calma.

-Continúo Lady Tsunade.

-Si

Y pasaron horas de preguntas realmente estúpidas. Los kages junto a los guardaespaldas se fueron, supongo que a tomar una decisión con respecto a mí. No había comido nada desde ayer mi estomago ya me estaba traicionando y el Hyuga me estaba dando dolor de hígado, así que decide algo.

-Oye rama secundaria que se siente ser el esclavo, acaso el Hyuga mayor no te humilla, claro que alguien como yo que va a entender…

-Así es SAVANDIJA Uchiha. Mejor cállate, tú no tuviste tiempo para saber que significa una familia.

-Como tú digas esclavo.

-Si quisiera te mataría en este momento pero no ensuciare mis manos con algo como tú.

-Hpm

Ya sentía la presencia demasiado cerca como para decir algo que me hundiera, y sé que el Hyuga también, él quería que yo saliera perdiendo… que idiota era si el creía que iba a caer a esa trampa.

-Uchiha Sasuke se le leerán los cargos por los que es acusado: traición, asesinato, cómplice. Los kages hemos tomado la decisión de que estará en un mes de vigilancia en el cual se le otorgaran misiones sin paga.

-Se acordó que vivirá en la Mansión de su EX –clan, alguna pregunta?

- quien será mi vigilante?

-Un Hyuga por supuesto.

-Hpm.

No puedo creer que para controlarme vienen más anbus que para la protección de un feudal. De veras que no confían en mí.

Estar de nuevo en la mansión que me vio desmoronarme y vivir el odio más puro; ahora pasare toda una vida en mi propio hogar, mi propia cárcel…

-Bienvenido Teme.

Creo que el dobe ese será lo único pasable de esta nueva vida, no hay que olvidar que cuando ya no me tengan que vigilar será su boda, el dobe casándose con la molesta de Sakura.

Aldeanos y ninjas me miran con ira, creo que puedo hasta sentir como hierbe su sangre, veo también como otros sonríen con cinismo porque me llevan encadenado de tobillos y muñecas.

Una sola palabra HUMILLACIÓN.

Naruto me estuvo contando como Sakura corrió hasta él después de que me fui y como lo había besado mientras lloraba sobre su pecho y decía una y otra vez que lo amaba.

Me alegro por el dobe, aunque nunca lo admita el a sufrido tanto como yo y hasta lo golpearon a él por mi causa. Itachi eligió bien a quien darle un poco de su poder, ese es otro que me amo… espero que allá encontrado a mamá este donde este. No me arrepiento de haber dicho lo que dije sobre los ancianos porque es verdad y punto. Ellos mantienen su reputación mientras que gente como el dobe y yo debemos sufrir.

-Yo creó que con un poco de limpieza por aquí y por acá pronto tendrás a tú casa en buen estado.

-No lo creó dobe… no sabrás que paso con mi dinero tu sabes el de mi familia, ya que yo no me lleve ese dinero conmigo.

-La abuela Tsunade lo tiene en su oficina, aunque…

-Aunque qué?

-No creo que te lo den, veras lo pueden tomar como que tú quieres es…

-Escaparme, maldición.

Fue hay cuando tocaron la puerta, yo tuve que ir a abrir la puerta y lo que menos me espere es que Sakura me diera una bofetada que me hiciera girar la cabeza.

-Imbécil… ese es uno de los muchos golpees que te daré por tratar de matarme.

- Hola mi hime, teme eso tal ves te deje marca es que está muy rojo.

Entre a mi casa empuje a Naruto a fuera y cerré la puerta, trate de calmarme cerrando los ojos y me fui zurrando contra la pared hasta llegar el suelo y meditar con más tranquilidad; el dolor del golpe de Sakura ya estaba pasando por lo menos, ya podía sentir mi cara al menos.

-Uchiha Sasuke… yo seré su vigilante.

-Hyuga…Neji Hyuga, interesante. Y dime crees que ahora también puedes matarme si quieres?

-No me importa lo que digas Uchiha… estaré vigilándote durante dos semanas enteras, si es necesario iré al baño contigo.

-Hpm.

Un minuto dijo dos semanas?

-Quién será mi vigilante durante las otras dos semana?

Sentí como el Hyuga se tensaba como si hubiera dicho algo indebido.

-Todo a su tiempo Uchiha.

-Hpm… como digas, bueno iré a tomar un baño e iré a ver a Tsunade.

-Quién te crees! No puedes solo aparecerte en su oficina porque sí.

-No tienes que acompañarme si no quieres. La puerta de la casa es ancha…así que.

Este tipo sabe como sacarme de mis casillas, maldición. Solo iré al baño, allá él, que haga lo que quiera.

La asistente de Tsunade me dijo que esperara afuera, ya que la hokage debía primero hablar con mi "ciego favorito". No tuve más remedio que esperar y aguantar las ganas de golpearme contra la pared la cabeza ya que ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber regresado… me hubiera metido en algún lugar de mala güero.

-Que haces aquí Sasuke?

Perfecto ahora aparece la molesta de Sakura.

-Vine a verte y hacerte mía en la oficina de tu SENSEI.

Esa frase sonó arrogante y bien marrana. Sin olvidar agregar mi sonrisa altanera. Esa la que es bien sexy.

-No te preocupes el dobe no se enterara.

-Eres un idiota no sabes como me are..

-No me interesa que me vallas a decir… tú también me ibas a matar si no mal recuerdo, además no es asunto tuyo que haga yo. O me equivoco.

-Ok tienes razón.

-Gracias por decirme lo obvio.

-Te pido disculpas por la bofetada.

-Hpm. Como sea.

Fue en ese momento cuando apareció por la puerta de la oficina Shizune.

-Puedes pasar Sasuke-kun.

-Hpm

Al entrar me percate de que esta vez no había un Hyuga sino dos, maldición, en serio; a este paso me suicidare públicamente. Que fastidioso es todo esto; debe haber alguna falla en esto, tal ves si me pongo a buscar seriamente los documentos correctos me pueda liberar de esta "vigilancia por parte de los ciegos"

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Hpm.

-Por circunstancias que no te incumben Neji ya no será tú vigilante… el trabajo se le pasara a Hinata Hyu..

-Solo Hinata, Tsunade-sama.

-Esta bien Neji.

-Ok, Hinata vámonos.

-Hai, Uchiha-san

Llegamos a mi casa hay estaba de nuevo mi estomago pidiendo a gritos comida.

-Cocinas algo?

-Qué te gustaría comer?

-Lo que sea mientas sea rápido.

-Ok. Etto Uchiha-san no hay nada en la alacena o en la nevera. Cómo hago entonces?

-Hpm. Tienes dinero?

-Sí

-Compra lo que haga falta para hoy y mañana, yo te lo repondré con intereses.

-No es necesario puede tomar este gesto como un regalo de bienvenida.

-Como tú quieras, Hyuga.

-Onegai, no me llame así.

-Hpm. Iré a entrenar al dojo.

-Uchiha-san tiene que venir conmigo no puedo dejar mi misión como vigilante.

-Ok vamos.

La idea de suicidio se esfumo de mi cabeza, no les daría ese gusto a los ancianos del consejo, ya veré como hago para que mi "vigilancia" reduzca notablemente.

No dejare que ningun Hyuga o un par de ancianos me derroten. Soy un Uchiha y puedo con más que esto, Itachi no atacare a Konoha, pero ahora mi venganza es silenciosa y lenta, penetrante y filosa, haré lo que sea por lograr mi objetivo.

Pero sin la ayuda o dependencia de alguien, no seré un subordinado… seré el líder.

Que la noche sea testigo de esto porque yo soy:

Un Uchiha

Un Vengador

Un Ganador

Y sobre todo me adapto a la situación no huyó de ella.

CONTINUARA…


	2. PacienciaExiste?

SasuHina

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta vez pon atención a las formas de escribir para seguir la secuencia, gracias por los reviews.

La Paciencia Es Una Virtud…Que No Poseo.

Hinata compro unos cuantos onigiris y unos cuantos ramens instantáneos, me duraran solo por unos cuantos días y yo no soy fanático de las deudas… así que debo ver como consigo el dinero de mi familia, para pagarle a mi vigilante. La villa no se lo puede quedar como si ese dinero le perteneciera, mi clan aunque estuviera pensando en un golpe de estado trabajo mucho tiempo de forma digna, esa pequeña fortuna que poseímos me pertenece, traidor o no.

-Cuanto te debo?

-Creí que habíamos a…acordado que seria mi…mi regalo de bienvenida?

-La cena solamente… no permitiré que mi vigilante pague más que eso y punto.

-Esta bien Uchiha-san. Pero no debe ser tan org…

Y fue en ese momento que deje de oírla, estoy arto de que todo mundo crea conocerme, vengan y me dan un sermón. Estuve como diez años sufriendo por una aldea que aunque tuvo "buenas razones "para hacer lo que hizo; dolió, molesto y llego hacer mucho daño a gente que no tenía que ver con el asunto para nada.

-Basta… tú no me conoces Hyuga, así como yo no te conozco pero mis razones no son por orgullo… si sigues dándome dinero van a pensar que te estoy usando y eso a ti ni a mí nos conviene.

-Está bien… lamento preocuparlo y meterlo en esta situación.

-Hpm… mañana iremos a ver a Tsunade, tengo que ver cual será mi primera misión sin paga. Debes dormir aquí no es cierto?

-Sí, espero no ser una molestia Uchiha-san.

-Hpm

Comenzó a llover junto a muchos estruendos a causa de la tormenta, le hice una señal con la cabeza para que me siguiera hasta la que seria su nueva habitación temporal.

-Yo creó que usted cambió Uchiha-san, a mi me gustaría ser más como usted.

-No odies tanto a tu padre Hyuga. Lo peor que le puede pasar a un Hyuga es que fraternice con un Uchiha. Esta habitación no es la gran cosa en comparación con la que as de tener en la mansión Hyuga.

La ayude a acomodar unas cuantas cosas suyas y me fui a mi habitación, la que antes era de mis padres, me vi obligado a usar ropa de Itachi por lo menos para dormir, la tormenta incremento.

Tenía que arreglar el distrito Uchiha, eso saldría bien costoso pero creó que lo valdría, tal vez pueda sacarle provecho a mi propiedad… no se tal vez volverla una posada o algo por el estilo; es muy grande para mi solo y aunque tuviera una familia de esposa y dos hijos… es un DITRITO por kami es inmenso. Claro esta es una de mis propiedades…con lo de Pain el distrito que tenía dentro de la aldea se destruyó casi por completo… me vi obligado a venir a esta casa que también es mía pero mucho más pequeña.

Por otro lado debo buscar un momento del día para poder ir a la biblioteca a averiguar algo de los clanes de Konoha y a aprender leyes, ahora que lo pienso si hago un Kagge Bushin No Jutsu podría enviarlo a la biblioteca todo el día para que investigue todo lo que sea necesario.

Pero eso será ya mañana, ahora tengo mucho sueño… y lo triste es que tiene cara que solo dormiré unas pocas horas.

-Hpm… la vida es triste y justa, aunque no lo parezca.

Aaahhhhh.

Me despierto sofocada y temblando, otra vez recordando como en el campo de batalla perdimos shinobis solo para que en la noche los Zetsus se mezclaran entre nosotros, con nuestro chakra copiado a base de una técnica especial… nos confundieron a tal punto que llegáramos a dudar de cada uno de los nuestros.

Esos recuerdos me invaden mientras duermo desde que pasó… es como una película que nunca acaba.

Tengo miedo y no quiero aceptarlo… menos ahora que el clan ya no es liderado por mi padre. Los ancianos después de la guerra hicieron una junta debido a que papá murió en el deber, sin embargo no hablaron de un funeral o que debía prepárame para ser la siguiente sucesora, o Hanabi o Neji, ellos decidieron que entre todos ellos dirigirían el clan y que la cara pública de este seria Neji pero solo por apariencias. Al inicio Neji se negó como fiel a mí… sin embargo los ancianos jugaron sucio y lo chantajearon.

Después de dos días me echaron de la casa y les rogué porque no hicieran lo mismo con Hanabi, al final no la echaron ya que nos les convenía; debido a que sería muy raro que dos Hyugas no estén viviendo en su Mansión. En Konoha la gente me observa con indiferencia y mucha de la gente que antes me hablaba con dulzura ahora me ignora. Supongo que es en estos momentos donde uno se da cuenta de quienes te quieren de verdad… ha de ser así como se siente Uchiha-san, molesto de que siempre lo miren así, con tanto despreció, los nueve novatos y Sai sabíamos lo que había pasado con el clan Uchiha. Es cierto que jamás entenderemos el dolor y sufrimiento por el que paso Uchiha-san. Él es un chico fuerte y mortalmente peligroso; de solo pensar que peleó contra los kages, él solo, me da escalofríos. Estar en el mismo lugar que él vive… sin siquiera temblar ante su presencia a sido un gran logro para mi sistema nervioso.

Tengo como mujer que aceptar que es muy atractivo y como diría Ino: mortalmente sexy y magnético. Está lluvia junto a mis pesadillas no me dejaran seguir durmiendo así que… iré por un vaso de agua, espero que a Uchiha-san no le moleste. Mí garganta se siente endemoniadamente seca y hasta áspera. Creó que hasta puedo sentir como mi garganta se vuelve polvo, y ese polvo baja lentamente por esta.

Algo raro esta pasando… hay mucho silencio para estar en verano. No se escucha la brisa golpear las ventanas del distrito. Salgo para asegurarme que todo esta bien, cierro los ojos para poder detectar mejor otro chakra aparte del mío y el de la Hyuga.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para darme cuenta que habían tres presencias entre los árboles que rodean la casa. Una la reconocí como uno de los anbus que tropecé cuando me dejaron salir del lugar donde tuvieron mi juicio; las otras dos las desconocía por completo.

Los kages junto a los ancianos de Konoha me han prohibido pelear con mis "compañeros" de aldea.

Me tienen contra la espada y la pared; los ancianos saben que no puedo defenderme por lo tanto ellos deben haber enviado a estos idiotas. Debo pensar en frío e idear un plan…

La cocina de Uchiha-san era bien grande y con la tormenta tomaba un aspecto un poco tétrico pero me agradaba la idea de que no fuera tan lejos de mi habitación debido a que me da mucha sed ahora con lo de las pesadillas.

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí y active mi Byakugan….

Es increíble.

Su chakra es… tan varonil y solitario?, definitivamente era Uchiha-san. No hay chakra igual al de él. Después de todo cada uno es único.

Casi lo golpeo y suelto el vaso con agua cuando me puso su mano en la boca, él estaba acercando la suya a mi oído.

-Hay tres tipos afuera… como sabrás yo no puedo pelear. Tengo un plan para que los dos salgamos ilesos de esta…_más o menos_ pero tienes que hacer lo que te diga.

Yo solo pude asentir y escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando termino de explicarme que haríamos me soltó y la boca, yo me gire para verlo de frente pero para mi mala suerte quede muy pegada a él.

-Es…esta bien Uchiha-san.

Tuve que hacer que se viera real así que salí mí casa corriendo y mentiría si digo que lo hacía a toda mi capacidad, tuve que ir saltando por los techos de la aldea; los anbus ya nos estaban siguiendo. La Hyuga hizo bien su parte del trato ya que ya podía sentir a esos idiotas correr detrás de nosotros y esconderse de inmediato para "no ser detectados"; es cierto que no soy rastreador pero mis sentidos están bien agudizados.

Ya podía vislumbrar el hospital así que de un momento a otro se me ocurrió…

-Hinata aguanta un poco más.

Lo grite con tanta fuerza que creo que desperté media aldea, pero me da igual mientras más testigos mejor.

Cuando estuve a solo unos pasos de la entrada del hospital comencé a bajar mi velocidad hasta solo caminar. Un tipo que iba de salida me abrió la puerta y yo como buen chico llegue a recepción… donde me encontré a Tsunade.

-Hokage-sama… tengo un problema.

Ella se dio la vuelta y por la cara que puso al inicio, me dieron unas ganas terribles de sonreír cínicamente, la muy estúpida se puso pálida.

-QUE LE HICISTE UCHIHA…

-Ella se desmayo, no eh sido yo… vera escuche algo en la cocina y…

Mire a la enfermera detrás de Tsunade de forma arrogante.

-Akemi-chan retírate por favor.

-Si…si Tsunade-sama, con permiso.

-Continua Uchiha.

-Cuando entre, ella estaba bebiendo agua y de repente se desmayó.

-Tú historia no me parece creíble_._

-Sabría que diría eso, por eso la traje ante usted antes de que amaneciera y se enterara por los anbus que vigilan mi recinto.

-Anbus? Qué anbus Uchiha?

-Pues habían tres anbus en mi territorio. Como es eso que tu no los enviaste Tsunade.

-Más respeto mocoso y si yo no los envié pero tú…

-Hablemos de mí luego, quiero que alguien atienda a Hinata… por favor.

Creo algo dentro de mí grito QUE BAJO HEMOS CAIDO.

-Tienes razón, aunque me cueste admitirlo.

La vieja llamo a una doctora pero yo no preste atención a quien, la Hyuga estaba despertando así que le pase una leve descarga que la noqueo otra vez.

Así es yo hice que se desmayara con una leve descarga en la casa.

-Sasuke-kun? Oh por Kami qué le pasó a Hinata-chan?

-Se desmayo en medio de la cocina.

-Bueno tráela a está camilla.

-Hpm.

La deposite suavemente en donde me habían indicado y lo ultimo que vi era que unos enfermeros junto a Sakura se llevaban a mi vigilante.

Alguien me está llamando pero no puedo responder… comienzo a ver una luz muy persistente.

-Hinata-chan me escuchas, soy yo Sakura. Estamos en el hospital.

-Sa…Sakura-san qué me paso?

-Sasuke-kun te trajo y nos informo que te habías desmayado, dime Hinata-chan por qué estabas en casa de Sasuke-kun?

-Por una misión de vigilancia… ah me duele un po…poco la cabeza.

-Sasuke no a mencionado que te hayas golpeado así que debe se por el repentino mareo.

_O por el chidori de mediana intensidad que te descargan en media madrugada._

-Llamaré a Tsunade-sama para que hable, oye ELLOS quiere verte… los hago pasar?

-Si por favor.

-No te dejes Hina-chan.

-Está bien.

A los segundos unos VIEJOS del consejo llegaron.

-Exigimos una explicación al por qué una Hyuga estaba anoche en territorio Uchiha.

-Con todo respeto Hyuga-sama, la última vez que nos reunimos ustedes dejaron bien en claro que yo ya no era una Hyuga en ninguno de los aspectos, como el Clan o la familia.

-No seas insolente mocosa.

Me salve de que me golpearan con un bastón.

-Hinata ya te dieron de alta… nos vamos.

El bastón estaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Con permiso.

Hice una leve reverencia y me retire con Uchiha-san.

Escuche detrás de la puerta como esos ancianos le hablaban a la Hyuga y ya que necesito que alguien además del equipo 7 este de mi lado, la fui a rescatar por así decir de esos idiotas. Con la excusa de que ya podíamos irnos.

-Gracias Uchiha-san… por lo de hace un rato.

Con solo mirarla de reojo pude ver que estaba sonrojada y no era para menos era la primera vez que nos veían caminar en las calles de Konoha a esta hora de la mañana; y ya la gente estaba murmurando una incoherencia tras otra.

-Tú me ayudaste anoche… digamos que te eh devuelto el favor.

-Uchiha-san… _anímate Hinata…_quiere ir siempre a ver cuál será su primera misión?

-Si… pero iremos primero a mi casa…por cierto tu portero me dejo entrar al depa ese que tienes y me tome la libertad de empacarte ropa suficiente para tres meses; le dije que eras mi novia espero eso no te meta en líos.

Casi me desmayo con lo que me dijo Uchiha-san… a mí jamás se me ocurriría decir que tengo una relación con alguien cuando no es cierto… bueno al menos que sea una misión.

Ya estamos llegando a la torre de la Hokage, la parada a casa de Uchiha-san fue bastante corta, solo calenté unos onigris mientras Uchiha-san se bañaba, ya que supuse que no había comido aun; acerté al pensar eso, él comió mientras yo subí a bañarme. Cuando baje él ya estaba listo, para no retrasarnos me lleve mi onigiri en mano y me lo comía en el camino.

Uchiha-san paro de la nada y viro la cabeza…

-Cuando entremos quiero que le pidas a Tsunade que no sea tan dura y me dé una misión un poco más de mi categoría… y que te ofrezcas a acompañarme, tal vez así recapacite "Lady Tsunade"

El tono que uso me pareció de lo más burlesco, no debía permitirlo, Tsunade fue la kage que más peleo porque no ejecutaran a Uchiha-san ante el mundo ninja.

-Escúchame bien Uchiha, Tsunade-sama aguanto humillaciones por ti… solo para que tú hables así de ella…eras y eres un idiota.

No sé en qué momento se movió pero ya tenía una mano en mi cuello y el maldito era tan rápido que estábamos como en un parque, lejos de la central.

Nadie nunca se había atrevido a hablarme así…Quién se cree esta Hyuga!

Se merece que la esté ahorcando, puedo sentir como su respiración se acelera debido al pánico.

-Mira Hyuga… yo no se lo pedí así que no le debo nada a nadie en…

La muy maldita me acaba de cerrar puntos de chakra del brazo.

Caí a causa de su repentino desagarre… pero no me dejo opción… yo no quería lastimarlo o sí?

-Hpm… buena jugada.

-Yo no quise lasti…

-No. No te disculpes porque yo no lo hare. Vamos que la vieja ya ha de estar esperándonos y Hinata mi flujo de chakra me lo devuelves después, esto hará más convincente que me puedes mantener bajo control. Buena idea.

-Uchiha-san yo…

Se viro siguió caminando como si nada, ni siquiera se inmuto en mirarme.

-Idiota.

Wao ahora digo vulgaridades, perfecto…simplemente perfecto. No puede evitarlo, el me saca de mis casillas cosa que nadie había logrado.

-Escuche eso Hime.

No estaba mirando arriba pero sabía que él tenía en su rostro su sonrisa cínica de siempre, tengo que admitir que me sonroje pero no de vergüenza sino de rabia, me molesta que sea tan petulante y altivo.

-Uchiha… qué pasa si no acepto tu plan de lo de Tsunade-sama.

En solo un parpadear él estaba enfrente de mí de nuevo.

-Hanabi-chan puede pagar las consecuencias.

Su tono de voz era una extraña mezcla de amenaza y burla.

-Cono…noces a mi hermana?

-No… pero sé quién es, donde vive y cuanto la amas.

Uchiha-san está amenazándome? No peor me está chantajeando.

Cuando entramos a la oficina sin tocar de la vieja, nos mandó una mirada fulmínate que yo por supuesto correspondía y con más intensidad… hasta claro que la Hyuga me dio un codazo que me trajo a la realidad. Exacto esa en la que debo comportarme bien si quiero dinero.

-Supongo que han venido por su primera misión.

-Hai…Lady Tsunade….etto…

-Pasa algo Hinata?

-Me preguntaba si…

Tsunade estaba concentrada en la forma como yo me agarraba el brazo así que interrumpió a la Hyuga mientras hablaba como yo predije , lo que no había planeado es que esa acción me diera unas ganas horribles de matarla. Ya estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

-Uchiha qué le paso a tu brazo?

-Tuve que cerrarle los puntos de chakra Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade miró momentáneamente a la Hyuga y luego su vista se paró en mí de nuevo.

-Eso es cierto Uchiha?

Es que acaso no me creía o peor aún… nos había descubierto ya?

-Si

Como hacia Uchiha-san para mantener la calma, ahora que estemos solo en una misión me da escalofríos. Pero debo cumplir mi parte del CHANTAJE, es increíble que él hiciera eso… es verdad que no somos amigos pero tampoco lo eh tratado mal, verdad?

Tal vez el piense que lo trato así porque él cree que soy una de sus fan, la verdad él me trae sin cuidado. Yo cumpliré mi parte y él no le toca ni un pelo a Hanabi; él es un mentiroso pero hicimos algo como un trato y el me dio su palabra… que estoy hablando ÉL ME ESTA CHANTAJEANDO.

A quien podría recurrir si él me tratara de hacer algo… a nadie, Uchiha Sasuke junto a Uzumaki Naruto son los ninjas más peligrosos del mundo hoy día. Solo que a diferencia de Naruto…Sasuke piensa antes de actuar y que Naruto jamás chantajearía a alguien. Pedirle ayuda a Naruto es igual a que Sakura se entere y eso es igual que Ino se entere y así seguiría hasta que Tsunade-sama se entere…estoy perdida.

-Hinata me decías…

-Cuál sería la primera misión de Uchiha-san?

-Oh, es una misión rango A…

Oh por Kami esto lo hace todo más fácil. No habrá que usar la excusa de que le den otra misión más de "su categoría". Presumido

-Está bien.

-Hinata podrías salir un momento… debó hablar algo con Sasuke

-Hai.

Todo va bien… solo relájate. El plan es perfecto. Ahora solo debo ir a la biblioteca haber que averiguo, mientras la Hyuga me acompañe no debo tener problemas; y en todo caso yo no seré el único que saldrá en aprietos.

-La verdad es que el consejo y yo habíamos determinado que harías trabajo social y misiones tipo D.

-Hpm.

-Pero ya que tu vigilante es capaz de entenderte por así decirlo… hablaré con el consejo, mira esto nos beneficia a ambos.

-Cómo es que yo salgo beneficiado de una misión sin paga?

La respuesta era más que obvia… apuesto lo que sea a que me dirá algo que así tendré más credibilidad para los viejos.

-Puedes obtener algunos puntos con los del concejo y…se te puede tomar en cuenta para anbu.

Eso no lo vi venir pero no permitiré que vea mi cara de sorpresa eso nunca (ORGULLO UCHIHA ANTE TODO)

-Qué le hace pensar que quiero ser anbu… para que me utilicen como a mi hermano. No soy idiota que quieren a cambio.

-No todos queremos algo de ti Uchiha…sabes por qué?

-Dime que la espera me mata.

El sarcasmo es una habilidad, debe ser usado cada vez que se pueda.

-Tienes razón, toma ahí están los destalles de tu misión y pensándolo bien tendrás dos misiones más sin paga.

Maldita tramposa. Sonreí o eso quería hacer sin embargo solo salen muecas.

-Fuera de aquí y de nada Uchiha.

Púdrete vieja

Cuando Uchiha-san salió solo pude alcanzar a oír cuando la Hokage dijo de nada Uchiha?

-Qué crees hime todo salió bien! Hpm

Ese tono fue tan burlesco… es un estúpido.

-Lo se… pero no se te olvide que apuesto y muy sexy también.

-A dónde vamos ahora?

-A la biblioteca. Pero antes… mi brazo.

Qué? No que tenía una misión ya, no debería estar preparando sus cosas o descansar, anoche se la pasó corriendo con todo y lluvia.

-Hinata mi brazo!

Active mi Byakugan y abrí los puntos de chakra.

Me quede mirando el piso un momento como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

No me había percatado que él ya había empezado a andar, cuando comencé a caminar a su lado me percaté de que los ninjas que pasaban a nuestro lado miraban a Sasuke con…desprecio.

Algunos no le molesta que él pueda acabarlos con el Susano o meterlos en un Tsukuyomi, aunque son bien injustos claro que ellos no saben nada solo juzgan desde su perspectiva. Me pregunto si por eso es que Uchiha-san no le hace nada, ni siquiera retarlos con la mirada.

_Pobre chica debe ser como Sakura e Ino que estaban locamente enamoradas de él cuando vivía en la aldea. Tiene cara que la manipula._

_Yo pienso que son amantes…pobre Sakura-san, aunque también está el rumor de que se va a casar con Naruto-kun._

Oír esas cosas no es de mi agrado en especial porque yo no siento nada por él. Ahora que lo pienso el que no me ha dicho nada desde ESO es Naruto-kun. La respuesta es obvia supongo, como alguien me querría a mí teniendo a una chica como Sakura-san; cuando ella es bella, fuerte e inteligente. Yo solo soy un estorbo para mi ex-clan, una mala hermana, una ninja que no da la talla…ni mi padre creía en mí. Neji si merecía ese puesto en la guerra, era un genio después de todo…pero duele al final no ser lo que se espera de ti.

-Ohayo Hinata-san.

-Ohayo Shiho-san, tengo entendido que tomo unas vacaciones.

-Hai… y dígame por qué vino el Uchiha con usted?

-Estoy en una misión que lo involucra a él.

-Una misión…de…amor tal vez?

Pobre Hyuga en este momento debe estar roja como tomate, si no se desmaya no voy por ella; después de todo ella es mi vigilante no al revés. A ver voy a empezar con Herencias.

-Shiho-san yo…no…estoy in-interesada en Uchiha-san.

-Puedes debes ser la primera porque el Uchiha es muy atractivo…bueno nos vemos Hinata-san.

-Qué triste que no sea tú tipo Hyuga haríamos una gran pareja.

-En vez de química tendríamos CHANTAJE.

Es valiente y altanera cuando se lo propone.

-Hpm. Estaremos un buen rato aquí así que busca algo que leer.

-Cuando será nuestra primera misión entonces?

-No sé, toma. Tsunade dijo que ahí está toda la información.

-Uchiha-san aquí dice que será mañana… hay que ir a prepararnos además es en Kusagakure.

-Hime ya te dije que pasaremos un rato aquí. Si quieres irte… ha cierto no puedes apartarte de mí.

Tonto tono burlón.

-Eres tan…

Desconsiderado.

-Inteligente? Si tienes razón.

Como era de esperar ganó de nuevo otra tonta disputa, solo llevamos de misión como 24 horas y ya me tiene sacada de casillas.

…. Dos horas después…

Uchiha-san sigue leyendo, ha cambiado de libro como cuatro veces, es rápido leyendo y eso que no ha usado el Sharingan, no es tarde pero no hemos almorzado. Y que Sasuke sea un poderoso ninja no quiere decir que yo tenga que aguantar hambre como él.

Yo en cambio he estado leyendo un libro sobre hierbas medicinales, tal vez para él no sea para nada provechoso pero para mí es importante; el libro posee imágenes que me han ayudado a identificarlas. Es increíble la cantidad de hierbas que te pueden salvar o matar dependiendo de su uso. Me siento muy bien sabiendo que se aunque sea algo de medicina, Shino siempre dijo que una kunoishi era aquella que engañaba con su aspecto pero impacta por sus múltiples habilidades.

-No puedo sacar libros verdad?

-Perdón qué?

-Serás… olvídalo, yo no puedo llevarme ningún libro, verdad.

Más que una pregunta las palabras de Uchiha-san suenan siempre a afirmaciones.

-Hyuga estas comenzando a hartarme.

-No, no puedes sacar ningún libro.

-Y tú?

-Por supuesto, pero aun así tengo límites.

-Y cuánto es?

-Es de cinco días… si no los entrego al quinto día me harán un recargo o me pueden quitar mi tarjeta de acceso total.

-Hay acaso áreas prohibidas en un biblioteca?

-Por supuesto la de jutsus prohibidos.

-Yo soy un usuario de jutsus prohibidos acaso por eso me van apartar de la gente.

-Eso no es gracioso. Etto Uchiha-san no tiene hambre?

-Tú tienes?

-Bueno yo…

GRRRRRRRRRR

El estómago de la Hyuga hizo ese sonido?

-_**Qué pena!…**_gomen Uchiha-san.

-Vamos a comer pero antes quiero que saques unos libros para mí… no hay un límite de libros verdad?

-No.

-Hpm, vamos pues.

-En un restaurante-

-Qué trataba de averiguar?

-No es tú incumbencia.

-Gomen… tiene razón Uchiha-san.

-Hpm.

El pelinegro tuvo que dar un largo suspiro para no explotar en gritos. No es que la Hyuga fuera una chica de tratar, en verdad era bastante sumisa. No estaba del todo acostumbrado a darle explicaciones a la gente sobre lo que hace o deja de hacer. Pero con su última adquisición entendió que puede tener todo lo que quiere solo debe tener paciencia.

-Vale te voy a decir. Tsunade aumento mis misiones sin paga a ocho y yo no tengo ya mucho dinero…ya que lo use casi todo en medicinas y muchas armas para cuando fui a vengarme de Itachi.

-Qué va a querer comer Hinata-chan?

Un idiota llegó a tomar nuestra orden, bueno la de la Hyuga porque a mí me ignoraba olímpicamente. Estaba a punto de babear el mesero este cuando la Hyuga le sonrío.

El tipo me miro de soslayo y volteo la mirada a ella… pero como que me vio algo raro porque…

-Hinata-chan por qué está saliendo con el Uchiha, él es tan… él…

-Está presente y puede oírte idiota, Hime pide para llevar lo que tú quieras… te espero afuera.

La pobre chica ni me pudo responder por el sonrojo y la vergüenza que la hice pasar; pero no es mi culpa fue la del mesero ese… y la Hyuga puede salir con quien le dé la gana no es como que él fuera su padre para andar prohibiéndole cosas.

-Le pido deje de llamarme Hime en público… la gente ya piensa y divulgan cosas de nosotros…como que somos a-a…

-Amantes?

Ella solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-Tan malo es estar conmigo Hyuga? Qué ni de amante me quieres.

-Basta por favor, cuando acepte esta misión era para vigilarlo y para nada más.

-Hpm, vamos a tú casa… después de todo yo solo cogí ropa.

Habíamos caminado como 15 minutos en silencio, pero no era uno incómodo.

-Cómo supiste dónde vivó?

-Le pregunte a Sakura y me explico lo que pasó con tu clan… son unos idiotas no les hagas caso.

-Sakura-san fue contigo?

-Hyuga vamos a terminar con esto, si…si vi tu ropa int…

-No termines esa oración por favor.

-Hpm

Habíamos llegado ya a mi humilde departamento y no perdí tiempo, busque armas y otras cosas que me serian útiles. Mi cerebro todavía no procesaba la idea de que precisamente ÉL viera mi ropa interior. Siento la presencia de alguien…Hyugas.

Al salir de mi habitación vio como Uchiha-san sonreía fue tan atractivo… me dieron ganas de morder sus labios Kya! qué estoy pensando por Kami!

-Hyug…

Knoc Knoc

-Hinata-sama abra la puerta onegai .

Yo no sabía que hacer así que mire a Uchiha-san y lo único que pude ver fue como el tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba recostado en la pared.

-Ve.

Y como si de un resorte se tratara en un parpadear abrí la puerta a mis nuevos invitados

-Pasen, por favor.

Primero pasaron dos Hyugas del Bouke y después entraron dos ancianos del consejo Hyuga, junto a Neji-Onii-san.

-Uchiha.

-Cie…Hyugas.

-Uchiha retírese esto es problema del clan.

-Uchiha-san se puede quedar… yo no sé de qué clan me habla Hyuga-sama?

-Hinata-sama por favor escuche.

No aguanto esto más… quiero llorar y gritarles que se larguen a estos ancianos petulantes.

Siento como alguien me toma de la cintura y me abrasa contra su propio cuerpo; se siente entre cálido y frío…justo como una tarde de julio. Como tengo los ojos cerrados lo distingo por su olor electrizante y seguro de sí mismo. No sé a qué se debe esta reacción de su parte, me da mucha fuerza interna…no quiero acabe. Tengo miedo.

-_Tengo miedo._

Ese leve susurro fue la gota que derramo el vaso…de mi paciencia.

-Hinata no tiene nada ni quiere hablar algo con ustedes. Retírense.

-No te metas en esto traidor.

Sentí como la Hyuga se tensaba entre mis brazos. La acerco más a mi cuerpo haciendo que ella les dé la espalda y pueda llorar en mi pecho…sin que ellos la puedan ver. Ver a una mujer llorar me desagrada, pero ella no lo está haciendo por capricho si no por dolor… uno real. No es para menos cuando nadie de tu propia familia mueve un solo dedos para ayudarte.

-No seas patética, no vez que deshonras al clan con tus caprichosos lloriqueos.

_Uno_

**-**Compórtate.

_Dos_

-Qué clase de Kunoichi tuvimos bajo nuestro techo.

_Tres_

En un parpadear consumí a mi persona junto a Hinata con el kamui… para luego reaparecer en la habitación de ella. La recosté en la cama…estaba temblando y llorando. Respire profundo, tenía que calmarme para poder calmarla a ella.

-Abre los ojos Hime.

-No puedo.

Respira.

-Y por qué no?

-Tengo miedo…Sasuke.

La primera vez que no usa el honorifico…no me desagrada es solo que es diferente. Suena inocente y puro, no empalagoso y siempre chillón.

-Hime quédate aquí yo hare que se larguen…te gusta cómo suena eso?

-Si…NO.

Ese grito sonó desesperado por lo tanto me pongo alerta.

-Qué pasa?

-No me dejes…Onegai.

-Tengo que sacar la basura…

-No lastimes a Neji-onii-san.

-Aunque quisiera no puedo.

Regrese así como me había ido a la sala de estar.

-Dónde está traidor?

-Ella esta medio inconsciente.

-Le diremos a Tsunade tu comportamiento y te mandaran a prisión…donde perteneces.

Púdrase.

Active mi brazos del Susano y los fui empujando hasta las afueras del departamento.

-Si siguen acosando a mi prometida me valdrá un bledo que me manden a la cárcel por protegerla.

Les cerré la puerta en la cara y me recosté a ella para dar un largo suspiro, muy bajo casi inaudible.

-Neji, cómo es eso que Hinata es la prometida del traidor más reconocido?

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que está pasando.

-Hpm…nos retiramos de esta ratonera.

Pasaron como cinco segundos y corrí hasta la habitación de la Hyuga.

-Sasuke…se fueron ya?

-Si Hime…ya se fueron.

Me acerque a la cama y me acerque a ella, esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Creo que estuvimos en esa misma posición como por media hora. Me dolía un poco el cuello, ya que la miraba en una posición incómoda.

Ya cuando pensé que no iba a parar de llorar me pare y ella me jalo de la manga, aun teniendo los ojos llorosos.

-Abrásame.

Sonó tan segura que llegue a pensar que era otra pero…

-Onegai Sasuke…onegai…

La abrace hasta que nos quedamos dormidos, Morfeo nos abrió sus brazos gustosamente con tal que descansáramos.

Los rayos del sol me daban de lleno en los parpados, incitándome a despertar pero yo no quería porque sabía que en el momento en que lo hiciera… tendría que enfrentar la realidad.

Qué he hecho!

CONTINUARA…

Les pido un minuto de silencio por los ninjas que han muerto hasta hoy en el manga Naruto:

Inoichi Yamanaka

Shikaku Nara

Neji Hyuga.


	3. Mercancia

SasuHina

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta vez pon atención a las formas de escribir para seguir la secuencia, gracias por los reviews.

Las "" representan recuerdos, los _**blabka**_en diagonal son pensamientos, pero dentro del POV de otro personaje. Los **uinhuui** son para recalcar y cuando esta BYUFGH son gritos.

**Mercancía Fina**

Cuándo sabes que has metido la pata? en mi caso es porque lo hiciste hasta el fondo, en el caso de…no se el dobe, bueno él siempre lo anda haciendo por lo menos en el mismo tema en el que yo acabo de meterla…CHICAS. Después de ocho años ignorándolas olímpicamente y dos años metido con el pedófilo más famoso del mundo, Orochimaru, caí en cuenta que de mujeres no sé nada.

Sé de donde vienen los bebes no soy Naruto…digo Idiota, pero saber esas cosas no te hacen experto en la materia ni nada por el estilo. Ahora que en mi poca experiencia de trato femenino solo he estado con mujeres agresivas, recelosas, pedantes y empalagosas. Y para mi mala suerte resulta ser que la Hyuga no entra en ninguna de esas categorías, cómo decirle a alguien que se debe casar porque tu cometiste un error?

Siento que se está moviendo entre mis brazos, y como un cristal se rompe en mi cabeza… la jaqueca ya había tardado en llegar. Sus respiraciones por lo menos son menos agitadas que cuando la trate de dormir anoche. Todavía eran visibles los pequeños caminos que habían tomado sus lágrimas. Sus ojos se veían levemente hinchados, su labio inferior se encontraba igual que sus ojos de tanto morderlo anoche en un inútil intento de calmar su propio llanto.

-Qué hora es?

-Son como las 6…y algo.

-Cómo llegamos a e-esto…tú y yo?

Ella todavía no debe enterarse, verdad? La verdad solo la deprimiría ahora… se lo diré, pero todo a su tiempo. Soy grosero, altivo, arrogante y orgulloso… no soy exactamente el tipo de hombre con que una mujer como ella quiere casarse.

-Tú…me pediste que te abrasara; y estabas llorando mucho… no sabía que más hacer, que hacer lo que me pedias.

-Ya debemos irnos verdad?

-Hpm.

Me pare lo más rápido posible y salí de la habitación, a los segundos escuche la regadera. Me he vuelto un perezoso, solo uso el kamui para ir venir a donde quiera. Hpm.

En un parpadear ya estaba en mi casa, arregle todo lo necesario para una misión; armas, sellos explosivos, ropa, agua, comi… no, mejor dejo eso.

~OoO~

"-Abrásame."

Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara.

"-Onegai Sasuke…onegai…"

Se supone que me dieron esta misión para seguir a Uchiha-san y yo…ya lo estoy echando a perder. Ellos tienen razón soy una ver… no, no voy a creer eso; Tsunade-sama creyó en mí y yo debo hacer lo mismo. Los finales felices para siempre son para personas que creen en sí mismos, como Naruto-kun que pronto se casará con Sakura-san y además será Hokage.

No puede ser… ya siento como se me quieren salir las lágrimas.

Aprieto los puños en busca de fuerza… porque no pienso dejarlas ganar esta vez. Busco mi ropa ninja con la mirada y luego me dirijo a mi armario. Debo demostrar que estoy segura de mi misma, de mi cuerpo, de mi potencial como kunoichi… como él.

Naruto-kun no tuvo familia es verdad, pero Uchiha-san vio cuando la suya fue asesinada múltiples veces por el Sharingan de su hermano. El conoce el dolor, la traición, la venganza, la amistad, el odio y ante todo es seguro de sí mismo; nunca baja su mirada ante nadie, al menos que allá un propósito oculto.

GGGGGrrrrrrrrrrr.

Eso fue mi estómago? No comí ayer… ni él tampoco, debo apresurarme a hacer algo para el viaje, estoy más que segura que él no querrá parar a comer. Ya estamos atrasados después de todo.

~OoO~

Sentí como la Hyuga había llegado así que me acerque a la puerta de mi casa y salí de está, le hice una seña con la cabeza y nos fuimos saltado entre las ramas de los árboles. Mis pensamientos iban a mil por hora y no me lograba concentrar en ninguno en específico, me estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Arrugue tanto el ceño que creo que mis cejas se venían como si tuviera una sola, todo por falta de paciencia.

Supongo que me identifique con ella…por lo de las comparaciones; aunque claro yo vencí a Itachi y… él está muerto ahora. Pero creo que es el mismo punto, no?

Aunque…creó que aunque vencí a Itachi, Fugaku no me lo hubiera reconocido; apuesto a que hubiera dicho algo acerca de que Itachi se dejó, me tuvo lastima o algo por el estilo. Oka-san espero que me perdones por haber matado a Itachi… yo no pensaba con claridad en ese entonces; a veces creo que todavía hay lagunas en mis pensamientos. No sé que hacer con mi vida, de nuevo tengo un plan de venganza, solo que en esté no habrá muertes. Nii-san… me has enseñado que lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien es que se tenga que tragar sus palabras.

Y ahora esta lo de la Hyuga… Haha uno de tus sueños se va a medio cumplir… uno de tus hijos se va a casar, o eso es lo que piensan ´´ Los Ciegos´´´

-Tsk

-Toma.

Me está ofreciendo agua y unas pastillas. Acaso ella sabía?

-Son para tus dolores de cabeza.

-Hpm.

Paro de seco haciendo que ella se golpe levemente contra mi torso. La agarro en el último segundo por la cintura para volverla a pegar a mi cuerpo. Activo mi Sharingan y veo que no tiembla solo se… sonroja y trata de alejarse de mi cercanía.

-Respuestas…ya.

-Active mi Byakugan… y tenías el chakra un poco alborotado.

-Hpm.

Ella me extendió el brazo donde tenía las pastillas, yo solo abrí la boca en señal de que las metiera… nunca me espere la reacción que tuvo.

~OoO~

No quise ser grosera, pero tampoco era su esclava así que lo agarre de uno de los brazos con que me estaba agarrando y coloque las pastillas en su mano. Le mantuve la mirada unos segundos y después mire a cualquier otro lado mientras me soltaba del otro brazo. Se había metido las pastillas a la boca y yo le pase una botella con agua. Me gire esperando a que él dijera que siguiéramos, yo solo escuche como su garganta hizo un sonido que indicaba que había tragado con fuerza. Así que me gire solo para ver como él había vaciado la botella, con una mirada que claramente me decía *que no vuelva a ocurrir*

-No soy su esclava y…y usted como hombre no me interesa. No soy como sus FANS.

No había tartamudeado pero mí voz en si sonó quebrantada, lo que me reprendí mentalmente. Cómo quería que él me volviera a tomar en serio cuando no sueno segura ni de lo que digo! Y para colmo él ni se inmuto, solo uso su monosílabo favorito…un seco ¨Hpm¨ Odio cuando hace eso de no inmutarse… es como si quisiera hacerme sentir poca cosa; Sakura-san e Ino-chan están locas, no veo que le ven a este pedante. Es grosero, poco humilde y creo que hasta machista. Lo caballeroso no quita lo valiente y el físico es atracción puramente sexual. Me compadezco de la chica que desee casarse con este.

Ya han pasado tres horas desde que salimos de Konoha y de lo del ACCIDENTE. Él no me dirigido la palabra y yo no pienso disculparme… y como Naruto habla del él, dudo que él se disculpe. Optare por lo que se hace en estos casos…esperar a que se le pase el enojo para después fingir que no paso absolutamente nada. Aunque también podría optar otro plan… hay que más da lo haré.

Espero tener un buen funeral en Konoha…jajaja, no creo que Sasuke-san me mate…o sí?

-No entiendo porque botaste MI agua.

-…

-Y bien dime GENIO que tomaremos, porque hasta donde se faltan un día para llegar a Kusagakure.

-…

-Bien… DESHIDRÁTEMOSNOS QUÉ MÁS DA VERDAD!

Oh por Dios le acabo de gritar…no pensé que este juego me hartaría, sé que se tensó, puedo sentirlo; después de todo paró en seco y dudo que sea para tomar un descanso porque se sienta cansado. Siento como él está pensando en mil maneras de cómo acabar con mi vida. Me disculpo sí o no? Siento que es lo correcto pero en mi interior quiero arriesgarme… me excita esperar una reacción de su parte, sea violenta o grosera. Supongo que es porque siempre estado rodeada de ese tipo de hombre; orgullosos y atractivos a gran escala. Al fin veo que hace algo…se gira y me ve con su Sharingan activado, no tiemblo ni nada por el estilo lo que me da el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando sonrío de esa forma tan perversamente sexy tuve la tentación de morderme el labio inferior…Sasuke logra que yo padezca de esa terrible sed que me da después de mis pesadillas. Me miraba de pies a cabeza, desnudándome con su mirada penetrante y posesiva.

Qué espera que yo haga… que llore, que baje la mirada…qué!

Su mirada se desvío a la izquierda pero esa sonrisa seguía ahí, permitiéndome observar su perfil de dios; sus facciones bien marcadas, su nariz perfilada pero no puntiaguda, su cabello tan rebelde justo como él. Sip Uchiha Sasuke de verdad que era guapo pero eso no justifica sus acciones…tampoco las mías.

Creo que llevamos al menos quince minutos así… ni modo.

Me erguí y seguí saltando entre las ramas…una brusca entro en mi ojo y me distraje. Solo sentí cuando me golpee con algún árbol.

-Hpm.

~OoO~

Interesante.

Esa es la palabra que describiría a Hinata Hyuga…un poco altanera pero ha de tener agallas si me habla de esa forma… hasta me grito. Por una estupidez a mi parecer, supongo que ella quería hacer una charla o algo como eso. Para su mala suerte no soy como Naruto o el perro Inuzuka que parece que si le das cuerda nunca acabaran de hablar… como aguantan tanto sin oxígeno, por Kami!

Cuando me di cuenta la Hyuga se había chocado contra algún árbol, no me permití ni siquiera sonreír. Ella se soba la frente como si eso fuera a evaporar el dolor...también se frotaba el ojo, supongo que le entro algo en él. Me acerque a ella y le puse mi mano en uno de sus hombros; ella se giró despacio y pude ver su sonrojo…estaba avergonzada. Yo acerque mí rostro al suyo y… le sople el ojo. Esperando que con eso la brusca saliera.

-Ya?

-C-creo.

Ahora era ella la que tragó de forma seca y sonora. Si quiero darle la noticia de nuestro ´´compromiso´´ debo ser más amable par con ella, supongo.

Saque de mi maleta una botella de agua y se la di, ella a diferencia mía la tomo y me dio una leve inclinación con su cabeza como quien dice gracias. Tomo un largo trago de agua dejando la botella a la mitad.

-No debí…gritarte.

-Cierto…pero ya lo hiciste, que se le va hacer.

Mantuve un tono neutral como el que ella está usando. Nuestro silencio no era uno incomodo era más de esos donde analizas las palabras del otro en busca de una cizaña o burla. Ella me sonrío dulcemente y me devolvió la botella.

-Sé que no eres el tipo de chico que habla hasta por los codos…pero me gustaría que habláramos más…como de lo que pasó anoche.

-Anoche no pasó nada de lo que quiera hablar.

-Oh.

Su tono de voz me dio a entender que estaba desilusionada, pero si dejo que esto siga me veré obligado a contar lo que pasó antes de tiempo.

-De qué te gustaría hablar entonces?

-No tenemos tiempo para esto Hin… Hyuga.

- _**Dos pueden jugar ese juego tuyo Uchiha.**_ Tan desagradable es decir mi nombre Sa-su-ke.

Cada sílaba que pronunció de mi nombre sonaba más seductora que la anterior.

-Hime si quieres que seamos más que compañeros lo entiendo pero la misión ahora es más importante que nuestros sentimientos.

-Por qué el sarcasmo Sasuke-kun?

-Y por qué no?

Hinata se acercó a mi oído y soltó un suspiro tan largo y tibio que se me erizo el vello de la nuca. Ella pegó sus labios a mi cuello y cuando pensé que me iba a morder.

-Me aburres. Hpm…quién lo diría?

-Hyuga qué clase de vigilante eres, una sexual o algo por el estilo?

Ella se apartó de mí bruscamente y me veía como confundida.

-Tienes razón; no volvamos hacer esto…no es correcto, soy tu vigilante no tu amiga.

No la entiendo un minuto es una chica provocativa y al siguiente es tímida y cohibida, por qué no puede ser una sola y ya!

Sabes qué… a la porra con sus sentimientos le voy a decir…

-Eres muy guapo pero claro eso lo sabes… lo que no sabes es que también eres muy humano; me gustaría pensar que lo de anoche no lo hiciste porque te doy lastima…gracias Uchiha-san.

-No lo hice por lastima… pero tampoco esperes que te digas mis razones.

-Está bien.

-Hpm.

Seguimos el camino hasta que sentí que nos seguían, mire a la Hyuga con mi Sharingan y ella pareció entender ya que activo su Byakugan y asintió la cabeza. Luego me hizo señas con las manos…como las que usan para comunicarse los mudos. Había cinco tipos siguiéndonos o eso parecía.

Después de 12 horas de estar saltando, ya era hora de tomar un descanso… ella debe estar desgastante y más porque no hemos comido nada.

La voltee a ver y me sorprendí un poco al verla con el Byakugan activado.

-Se han ido en dirección este… es una suerte verdad? Ya que nosotros vamos al noroeste.

-Mañana debemos llegar a Kusagakure.

-Está bien… quieres comer?

-Tienes comida?

-Lo sabía.

Dijo bien animada, yo solo arque una ceja ya que no entendía por qué tanto entusiasmo. Es solo comida.

-Veras yo supuse que no traerías comida… así que traje algo para preparar.

-No necesitas fuego para preparar algo?

-Nop… solo te necesito a ti.

-Perdón?

Se sonrojo tipo tomate.

-E-eres usu-suario del kaaton, por lo tanto solo necesi-sito que tú estés.

-Aun así necesitas madera.

-Mmm…al menos que uses…Ama…

-Ni lo pienses. El Amaterasu no es un juego.

-Está bien, yo voy por la madera.

Ya había pasado media hora… ni que hubiera decidido ir a buscar madera a Konoha.

-Ni modo tendré que ir a buscarla.

Me adentre una vez más en el bosque, ya debían ser alrededor de las 9 o las 10. Había neblina por donde miraras, me vi obligado a activar mi Sharingan. Pude ver mejor todo. El ambiente estaba algo turbio… era como si algo grave hubiera pasado, sentía un sabor a sangre en mi boca. No me había percatado que me estaba mordiendo el labio, trague con fuerza teniendo la esperanza de que el sabor cesara con esa acción. Al verla tirada en el borde de un lago corrí a lo que mis piernas dieron y me barrí de rodillas quedando a una altura más cómoda para levantarla. Al tenerla en mis brazos la sentí fría y algo dentro de mí sé alarmo. Use mi Sharingan para llegar a la cueva más cercana y fue cuando la solté que me di cuenta de que tenía madera en los brazos. Se la quite suavemente e hice elGōkakyū no Jutsu para tener un ambiente más cálido.

Pasé quince minutos desesperantes hasta que ella se despertó y me dio una sonrisa dulce. Yo no quería eso, quería que me dijera que coño le había pasado. La mire de forma fulminante, ella solo bajo la mirada y se tapó con sus brazos su pecho? No me había dado cuenta de otro detalle… perfecto Sasuke a este paso te morderá una serpiente lo cual sería súper irónico.

-Hola.

En serio eso es todo lo que me va a decir…hola. Cómo no se puede dar cuenta que si ella hubiera muerto me quedo sin prometida y me mandan a pudrirme en prisión. Bueno lo de prometida ella no lo sabe…aun. Me limito a cerrar los ojos para ver si eso me calma y respiro pausadamente, cuando ya siento que me calme me dirijo hacia ella.

-Hpm, qué te pasó?

-Me sentí débil y… luego t-todo se vol-volvio negro.

-bueno…as de tener hambre y el cansancio no ayuda.

-Si ha de ser eso, podrías darme agua?

-Claro.

Solo quedan dos botellas.

-Toma.

Ella toma el agua pausadamente, veo que de repente como que pierde el equilibrio y llego hasta ella; le coloco un brazo por detrás para que no se vaya para atrás, la veo un poco mareada y dejo salir un suspiro. La Hyuga era hermosa hay que admitirlo pero si ser dueño de esa belleza era siempre estar entre la cordura y la locura no estaba ya tan seguro de querer que ella sea su vigilante.

-Arigato Uchiha-san… ya me siento mejor, veo que hiciste lo del fuego… mira no te preocupes solo necesito comer eso es todo…lo prometo.

-Ok

Ella se para tambaleante y yo me paró con ella por si acaso, al ver que ella podía sostenerse por sí sola comenzó a sacar cosas de su maleta que fue atravesando con unos palitos.

-No sabía si te gustaban los asados pero quise arriesgarme…haber que hacías…bueno qué te parece?

-Por mi está bien.

-Oye sé que debes estar pensando que soy un estorbo pero quiero decirte que estoy así porque no había comido.

Yo miraba la carne que estaba asando en el fuego mientras analizaba las palabras que me había dicho, decidí darle el beneficio de la duda con una mirada a sus ojos y un asentimiento de mi parte, sé que ella entendió debido a que me dio de nuevo esa sonrisa dulce que me congela la sangre… una sensación agradable a mi parecer.

Habíamos terminado de comer y me acerque a tocarle la mejilla a la Hyuga, había recuperado una temperatura estable a mi parecer.

-Tu temperatura y color han vuelto eso es muy alentador; duerme… yo hare la primera guardia.

-De acuerdo.

Me fui a sentar en la entrada de la cueva y a las dos horas comenzó a llover de forma estrepitosa, me obligo a entrar a donde estaba Hinata y la fogata. Se le veía calmada mientras dormía. Me puse al otro lado de la fogata para tener algo así como espacio entre nosotros; después de todo ella no estaba usando su chaqueta lo que me dio una mejor vista de su cuerpo por así decirlo. La reacción que tuvo para con su cuerpo me hace ver que es virgen y que a diferencia de muchas ella tiene dignidad. El sueño era algo que yo rara vez poseía pero la lluvia siempre me ayudo a conciliarlo.

~OoO~

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Me desperté bruscamente alguien había gritado como si su vida dependiera de eso y no había sido yo, al ver el lugar oscuro y el olor a cenizas recordé que estaba en una cueva…active mi Byakugan para que al caminar no me quemara por error los pies.

Entonces caí en cuenta que solo estábamos yo y Sasuke, por lo tanto si yo no había gritado…FUE ÉL. Corrí a su lado a ver qué pasaba y lo que vi me hizo botar todo el aire de mis pulmones. Se sintió como quien te da un certero golpee en el estómago. Él estaba temblando y su chakra estaba increíblemente inestable, y para colmo no paraba de gritar y yo…y yo…

-NO LO RESISTO!.

Lo abofetee…al menos dejo de gritar y temblar, ese era mi consuelo en ese momento. Él había abierto sus ojos…me temía lo peor, cerré los ojos para esperar un golpee que nunca paso. Los abrí lentamente todavía con el temor de que él estuviera esperando que me confiara para darme así una buena cachetada mientras lo miraba atónita…pero tampoco ocurrió eso. Los abrí con sorpresa al sentirlo abrasarme con fuerza. Era entre miedo y excitación lo que iba y venía a mi cuerpo, Sasuke Uchiha se estaba aferrando a mi cuerpo como si tuviera miedo que al separarse de mí aunque fuera un centímetro yo desapareciera en una nube de humo.

Pase mi lengua por mis labios para humedecerlo…esta situación tenía a todo mi cuerpo entre sensible y alerta. Mi torso estaba siendo cubierto por una camisilla de redecillas tipo ninja y un sostén, que obviamente estaba adentro. Sentía frío y calor al mismo tiempo, era como si estar abrasada a él me obligara mentalmente a decidir entre el deber y el querer. Tenerlo así cerca era como tener todo y nada a la vez. En conclusión… podría estar toda la vida abrasada a él por la simple razón de que cuando balanceabas todas las emociones que te provocaba, tu cuerpo se hundía en una sensación de placer y paz.

-Increíble.

Abrí los ojos con asombro…había dicho eso en voz alta y lo peor es que estoy segura que Sasuke escucho fuerte y claro. El metió su rostro en el hueco de mí cuello, respiraba pausadamente, sentía como sus labios temblaban un poco sobre mi sensible piel. La presión que hacían mis pechos contra su pecho era un poco entre dolorosa y placentera… me gustaba, hacía que una parte de mi persona como mujer se excitara.

El tiempo que habíamos pasado en esa misma posición yo no lo sabía y no me importaba, él comenzó a hacerse para atrás todavía abrasándome; es decir, me invitaba a que durmiera con él y a mi cuerpo le agradaba la idea así que seguí mis impulsos. Cambie de posición mis brazos para poder ponerlos sobre el espacio que quedaba en su pecho, con mi cabeza descansando sobre uno de sus pectorales.

-Dulces sueños…**Hime**.

Esa pequeña palabra me llevo con gran rapidez al mundo de los sueños, y mi último pensamiento coherente fue que él no había usado un tono burlón sino más bien uno comprensivo; para conmigo.

Los rayos del sol me invitaban a despertar y a la vez los grillos me arrullaban, sentía como movían uno de mis hombros así que abrí los ojos en busca de aquello que no me dejo tomar cinco minutos más de descanso, lleve mi mano a mi boca para que no me viera bostezar como una vulgar; su rostro estaba más serio de lo normal.

Para mi sorpresa en una de sus manos tenía mi chaqueta y me la estaba entregando, me miraba fulminantemente. Supongo que su paciencia se estaba acabando, tome la chaqueta y él se giró. Ya estaba saliendo al claro que ofrecía ese día el sol como si anoche no hubiera llovido a cantaros; apreté con mis manos la prenda de ropa e inhale suavemente. Abordar una pregunta intima se me hacía todo un problema, me avergonzaba… por eso muchas cosas tuve que aprenderlas atreves de la lectura. Él se encontraba a unos cinco pasos de la salida, era ahora o nunca.

-Qué pasó anoche?

-No te importa.

Lo que me esperaba, después de todo estamos hablando de Uchiha Sasuke el ser más frío y reservado, por lo menos del país del fuego. Quise pararme a decirle algo pero no había caído en cuenta de que llevaba una de sus camisas, la vergüenza no tardó en llegar dejando así mi rostro como si fuera un tomate. Era blanca y como él es mucho más alto que yo me llegaba a la mitad del muslo; Sasuke siempre usaba prendas que dejaban ver parte de pecho, nada insinuador… solo que estaba el detalle que a mí me queda grande tanto mangas como escote.

Me alarme y una pregunta me abordo la mente… no me atrevería a ver si él. No creo que lo haya hecho con, bueno… morbo, pero…

Me llene de valor y corrí hasta él, lo apreté del hombro y dejó de caminar; no esperaba que se volteara, es más no quería que lo hiciera. Abrí la boca repetidas veces pero nada salía de esta, él había puesto su mano sobre la mía, al minuto quito mi mano de su hombro; no sabía que hacer pero recordé esa batalla mental que tuve con mi Inner hace un día y eso me dio fuerza a seguir algo que yo había comenzado.

-Por qué…por qué llevo tu ropa?

-Te molesta ser modelo del símbolo Uchiha…no... tal vez te enfada la idea de que haya tocado tu cuerpo?

-…

-Dime… qué es lo que te molesta?

-…

-Dime, Hime. Porque no hablas ahora, donde quedo tu valentía de hace un rato.

-Nu-nuca dije que me molestara… solo quiero saber por qué.

-Te sudaste encima de mí anoche cuando estábamos durmiendo...me desperté porque me sentía mojado, estabas toda sudada, te veías muy angustiada… tus músculos estaban tensos y estabas muy caliente; creía que tenías fiebre. Te tome en brazos y te lleve afuera para que la lluvia fría hiciera su trabajo. Temí porque despertaras así que te metí en un genjutsu.

-…

-Había pasado como una hora hasta que tu cuerpo comenzó a tener una temperatura regular, entramos y te cambie de ropa… usare una sola palabra para describir tu cuerpo… **Increíble.**

-Dígame que es una broma.

-Rara vez miento. Tú decidirás si me crees o no.

-Pudiste haberme despertado… como yo lo hice cuando tú GRITASTE.

-PARA QUÉ! … para que te desmayaras por tener que cambiarte?

-Sasuke…no entiendes que para mí es importante, estamos hablando de mi cuerpo. ME VISTE DESNUDA.

-Hpm. No te has atrevido verdad?

Y hay estaba de nuevo_ esa_ sonrisa. Aun cuando esta despaldas sé que la está modelando

-De qué hablas?

-Hyuga… que ingenua eres, yo no te he quitado las ropa interior. Hubiera quedado como un pervertido ante Konoha.

Todo era igual que al comienzo él usa ese tono de burla como si lo supiera todo y tiene esa mirada que indica que él se cree superior a todos. Yo trato de sonreírle, pero no me salen cuando son muy hipócritas. Se gira y trata de mirarme a los ojos pero yo miro a todos lados con la esperanza de no tener que caer ante su juego. Rápidamente se acaba su paciencia y me toma del rostro bruscamente. No piensa en la fuerza que está ejerciendo sobre mis mejillas o eso quiero creer, porque si él esta consiente de lo que me está haciendo sabe que me dejara unos grandes hematomas a la vista pública.

-Te estoy haciendo daño.

-Suéltame… onegai.

-Mírame a los ojos.

-Primero suéltame.

-No estás en posición de negociar o exigir.

Puse mis manos en su rostro solo que yo no lo agarraba duro… le estaba enterando las uñas. No debía permitir que me chantajeara. No pienso dejar que él piense que soy como otras chicas, yo no me muero por tenerlo cerca o por una mirada suya.

-Sabes cuál es tú más grande diferencia en comparación con otras chicas… ellas se derritan por mí… pero al menos ellas no piensan en el prometido de una amiga como más que un amigo.

-Cállate.

-El Dobe te quiere no me mal interpretes…solo que quiere más a la molesta de Sakura.

-Cállate.

Ya se le podía notar a Sasuke un hilo de sangre que corría por su mejilla. Y a mí ya se me iban a salir las lágrimas, como siempre. Pero me decidí a devolver el golpe emocional que él me había dado.

-Bueno no me gustan los traidores, así nunca fuiste una opción.

-Al Dobe le gustan más seguras de sí mismas… las que no se dejan de nadie. No eras su tipo de todas formas.

-…

-Qué pasa se acabaron los insultos.

-Creo que ya es más que obvio que tú ganaste, felicidades. Pero yo no haría nada para arruinar el matrimonio de Naruto-kun con Sakura-san.

-Segura? Ni aunque el dobe te rogara que se lo hicieras?

~OoO~

-Yo te gusto no es así?

Me dio otra de sus tantas sonrisas… yo la estoy hiriendo y ella me viene a decir eso. Cómo pasamos de yo te odio, no yo te odio más…a si ella me _gustaba_. Debería estar insultándome y gritándome a todo pulmón, que está loca o algo por el estilo.

-Qué?

-Uchiha-san creo que debemos irnos ya deben ser como las 7; además no traigo más comida.

-Por qué no me gritas o me golpeas al menos?

-Te gustaría que hiciera eso?

-No es si me gusta o no…es lo normal.

-Supongo que soy rara, podemos…irnos ya?

Dejo de presionar sus uñas contra mi rostro y comenzó a sanar los arañazos con un Jutsu médico. Yo la deje de presionar pero no aparte mis manos de su rostro, me confundes pero no creo que me gustes, solo llevo conociéndote como 48 horas… suena como una eternidad pero es un tiempo muy corto como para que haya roto todas mis barreras de hielo… a Naruto le tomo más que eso. No seas vanidosa, deja de pensar que eres tan especial.

-Me gustaría que me soltaras.

-No me puedes gustar.

-Ya he sido rechazada por dos chicos entonces y a uno yo no lo busque.

-Deja de sonreír, te ves estúpida.

-Qué raro porque cuando tú sonríes no te ves así.

-Basta deja de jugar a la fuerte…quieres llorar, hazlo. No me importa lo que quieras hacer solo hazlo de una buena vez.

Se me acerco y me beso donde estaba el pequeño rasguño. La excitante sensación de la sangre fría había vuelto, me moví antes de que ella lo hiciera y la abrase por debajo de los hombros. Metí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello justo como la noche anterior. Hinata pasabas sus manos de forma delicada por toda mi espalda, de vez en cuando estrujaba mí camisa. Me acerque a su oído para no tener que repetir las palabras.

-Lo siento… no volveré a tocar el tema.

-Está bien.

-Hpm.

-Estar contigo es difícil… pero es divertido, sabe.

-Ve a bañarte…luego iré yo. Hoy te sientes mejor verdad.

Tomo un libro de mi maleta y trato de terminarlo, al inicio no creía que un libro de este tema me fuera a ayudar; _compromiso, _el tema en sí para alguien como yo no era nada alentador. El matrimonio a mí siempre me trajo sin cuidado, no me interesaba la idea ya de restaurar mi clan; no sabría con qué cara decirles a mis hijos que nuestra familia tiene la _hermosa_ (sarcasmo) costumbre de matar a nuestro mejor amigo para obtener el Mangekyou Sharingan, debe haber otra forma de activar el Mangekyou. El poder no siempre se consigue con el odio, aunque me cuesta admitirlo el dobe lo consiguió con esfuerzo y perseverancia. Mientras que yo…

-Llegue, perdona la demora.

Había estado tanto tiempo entre leyendo y pensando que no mi di cuenta de cómo transcurrió el tiempo, me estaba devolviendo mi camisa justo como yo hice con su chaqueta; se le veía un poco más alegre aun con la conversación de hace un rato. La tome de la mano y vi sus manos, blancas y delicadas… ella era una kunoichi muy distinta; por razones de la vida cuando la piel de Sakura toco mi mejilla, por así decirlo, pude sentir que era reseca y tosca…como su personalidad, que irónico.

-No vas a ir a bañarte antes de irnos?

-Hpm.

Me levante de la roca y tome mi camisa para dirigirme al lago; cuando llegue me pude dar cuenta de que era más grande de lo que pensaba…bueno en las condiciones que siempre venía nunca le di importancia a este tipo de cosas. El agua esta helada, como a mí me gusta, no me gustan las cosas calientes… solo la comida y la habitación a la hora de dormir, pero solo en invierno ya que el verano en Konoha era detestable.

"Si siguen acosando a mi prometida me valdrá un bledo que me manden a la cárcel por protegerla."

Todavía no puedo creer que haya dicho eso, no tengo un plan para respaldar ese error o algo por el estilo. Estoy en una verdadera redada, si digo la verdad a los Hyugas se acaba mi honor de Uchiha que de por si queda muy poco… si se lo digo a Hinata, no sé qué pasara y a mí parecer es mejor saber que pasa a estar caminando en una cuerda floja con aceite embarrado. Supongo que tomare muchas misiones para alejar a Hinata de la aldea hasta que tenga un plan. Pero ella solo me vigilara un mes y ya han pasado tres día… joder necesito golpear algo o que algo me golpee a mí.

Salgo en busca de mi toalla y me la coloco alrededor de la cintura, tomo mi bóxer y me los pongo como todo mundo hace y me termine de vestir; un chale-camisa negro que tenía el zipper abierto hasta la mitad de mi torso, un pantalón azul marino y mis sandalias ninjas altas. No es necesaria tanta ropa para una misión pero bueno, entro a la cueva y comienzo a ordenar mis cosas; ella ya estaba lista, me observa mientras yo hago la tediosa tarea. Sonríe se sonroja, mueve ese mechón rebelde que le molesta el ojo con un gesto chistoso, hace un puchero; sus manos se abre y se cierran incontrolablemente. Suda cristalinas gotas saladas que bajan por su cuello y entra sin aviso en su escote.

-Vámonos.

-Hai.

-Viajaremos con el kamui, tengo mucha hambre como para andar de ninja.

Vuelve a sonreír y agarra sus maletas.

-Pero tú eres un ninja… no es como que estemos jugando.

-Yo me entiendo.

Active mi Mangekyou Sharingan y estire mi mano, ella como siempre entendió mis gestos y se acercó más no tomo mi mano; justo como pensé…yo la había lastimado emocionalmente, solo necesita tiempo o eso quería creer yo. Pero yo soy un Uchiha por lo tanto, aclame su mano con la mía propia y levemente la apreté; ella bajo sus perlada mirada, pasaron unos segundos y estrecho mi mano en señal de afirmación.

El Kamui nos absorbía rápidamente para luego re-aparecer en un callejón sin salida dentro de la pequeña ciudad que se construyó después de la guerra; solté la mano de Hinata para dirigirnos a un hotel e instalarnos como es debido, le pedí el pergamino donde nos decía en qué consistía la misión, era bastante sencilla. Una misión de infiltración…lo único que teníamos que hacer era hacernos pasar por refugiados de guerra, debíamos ir a los lugares más frecuentados para obtener la información. Hay cosas que la mayoría de los ninjas no controlan y es su BOCA; eso es debido a los tabúes de un ninja…el dinero, las mujeres y el alcohol. Así como el orgullo y el ego es el punto débil en unos…como yo, los tabúes lo es en otro es decir la mayoría. A mi parecer esta ciudad estaba llena de ese tipo de ninjas. Malo para ellos y bueno para nosotros, llegamos al hotel y fuimos a registrarnos; pedí una habitación que tuviera dos camas y parece que le tipa que me estaba atendiendo por no decir comiéndome con la mirada escucho: * Esta tipa a lado mío no es nada mío, podemos tener sexo cuando quieras*. Yo solo sonreí cínicamente y ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro, yo no aguante las ganas y me acerque a su oído para botar el aire que tenía en mis pulmones cerca de su cuello.

-Lo siento soy casado.

Al parecer Hinata lo logro escuchar ya que cuando me voltee estaba toda roja y a punto de desmayarse, no pude evitar mirarla de abajo para arriba; no se equivoquen no lo hice lujuriosamente es más lo hice…como decirlo, de forma juguetona, si esa es la palabra que busco. La recepcionista que se había quedado al margen después de mis palabra, me estaba apretando el hombre así que yo gire para ver que ocurría, la chica me estaba dando las llaves de la habitación me pidió disculpas a lo que yo solté un seco Hpm. La joven también se ofreció a guiarnos a nuestra habitación, cuando llegamos y abrí la puerta la tipa nos dio una reverencia que Hinata iba a corresponder cuando…

-Espero puedan tener una agradable estadía Sr. Y Sra. Harada.

Eso fue la frase más errónea que la chica pudo haber escogido, ya me podía imaginar a Hinata desfallecida en el duro suelo de madera. Me sorprendí enormemente cuando la Hyuga le decía gracias mientras la chica se retiraba de nuestra ahora habitación, dando inicio a un silencio sepulcral y un tanto incomodo cosa que nunca había experimentado hasta ahora con la Hyuga; ella se sentó en la cama y yo me acerque e hice lo que ella solo que en la cama de enfrente, nos miramos un rato y después yo le explique lo que tenía en mente…ella acepto gusta el plan A sin embargo no le gustó mucho el B.

-C-cómo se te o-ocurre siquiera por-proponer algo así!

-Hay que ser honesto yo doy miedo pero tú…eres…

Me acerque y me acuclille frente a ella, tome una de sus manos mientras le hacía leves caricias y la miraba a sus hermosos ojos perla.

-Eres una kunoichi, primero, pero lo más importante es que eres **hermosa**; así que usaremos eso de excusa para volverte una dama de compañía solo si el plan A no funciona. Lo prometo.

El plan B en sí era bastante complejo pero en mi opinión personal era el mejor de los dos que tenía hasta el momento. Yo hacía presencia en un prostíbulo como un vendedor de mercancía _fina_, así es esa mercancía seria Hinata pero ella no quería, ella me miraba de forma angustiada y con miedo; estoy más que consiente que ese miedo no se debía a mí sino a mis alocadas ideas. Yo baje mi mirada y ella me pasaba por el cabello sus pequeñas manos. Me estaba arrullando inconscientemente, tome su mano y me pare, por puro reflejo ella se paró a la par conmigo esperando a mis siguientes palabras. Solté su delicada mano y ella se sorprendió un poco pero lo oculte de inmediato bajo su flequillo, la tome por el mentón y la hice mirarme a los ojos. Sus pupilas temblaban debido a nuestro contacto visual que era en mí pensar era algo cálido pero lejano, el de unos desconocidos que querían ser amigos y más; por los menos así era de mi parte ya que yo no veía a Hinata como una amiga…y todo por culpa de mi boca.

-Soy el ninja más peligroso de las cinco naciones, sé que eso no suena muy alentador que digamos pero te juro por lo que quieras que no dejare que te pase nada; dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que he cambiado. Me la darás?

-Está bien.

Habíamos desempacado lo que traíamos y ella debes en cuando me mira como quien busca fuerza en la mirada del otro, bajamos a la plaza y cuando ya estábamos cerca de bar que se veía espectacular (sarcasmo), íbamos a entrar cuando tiraron a un tipo desde adentro del putrefacto lugar; Hinata tenía la respiración agitada y sus extremidades no dejaban de temblar, me preocupe al instante, obviamente no por mí si no por ella…no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de sitios.

~OoO~

Un tipo había salido volando de ese lugar, y yo aquí temblando como toda una gallina, me deje llevar por mis impulsos y le tome la mano a mí compañero y él la apretó sutilmente, al rato me soltó la mano y aunque yo no quería que lo hiciera entendí el porqué de su actuar. Deslizo su brazo por encima de mis hombros y me acerco a su cuerpo, yo solo podía sentir como mi cara se ponía caliente… me encontraba sonrojada; el apretaba mi hombro y movía su mano de forma circular dándome una sensación de confianza. El color comenzó a bajar de intensidad y tuve de nuevo mi piel blanca. Mi morocho me trae tranquilidad y con solo una de sus miradas mi ansiedad se calma. Lo sé, lo sé, Uchiha Sasuke no es mío pero desde lo del rumor del matrimonio Uzumaki & Haruno, yo simplemente no puedo ver a Naruto-kun de esa forma por el respeto y cariño que tengo hacia Sakura y porque debo ser feliz si él es feliz.

Sentí como alguien me había apretado mi trasero, me tense de forma notable, vi en dirección a Sasuke, él tenía el Sharingan activado. Al igual que yo él estaba tenso, lo sabía porque apretaba mi hombro de forma brusca, lo hacía para no hacer algo que después lamentara. No debía pero quería abrasarlo, si su brazo me daba valor para no desmayarme por lo del tipo atrevido, un abrazo seria como un escudo a todo lo que me rodea. Tome aire y cerré los ojos por un momento, cuando los abrí pase mi brazo por su cintura y la apreté levemente. Nos sentamos en el fondo del local, Sasuke me acerco lo más que pudo a él y yo entrando en mi papel puse mi cabeza entre su cuello y el hombro; él en ningun momento me hablo, supuse que trataba de oír lo que la gente decía pero por la cara que ponía no era información útil. Una mesera se nos acercó, llevaba un uniforme que deja poco a la imaginación, por un momento sentí que me hervía la sangre mire a Sasuke y él ni se inmutaba en la chica enfrente nuestro eso me hizo sentir más aliviada.

-Qué van a pedir?

-Una botella de sake y una orden de yakitori. Quieres algo más?

-Agua fría.

-De acuerdo estará en quince minutos.

La joven se retiró y eso me dio el valor de tratar de tener una charla con Sasuke. La joven había regresado y puso una jarra de aluminio y dos vasos de vidrio, se agacho con descaro dándole a el Uchiha una vista prometedora de sus senos a lo que él solo miro a donde fuera menos a la anatomía de la chica. Suena raro viniendo de mí pero tenía ganas de jalarla del cabello y que se alejara del morocho, yo como vigilante tengo que velar por sus *amistades*…hay ni yo me como ese cuento. Tengo una atracción por Uchiha Sasuke y como no es súper guapo; soy su vigilante, soy su vigilante, soy su vigilante…

-Come, no sabemos cuándo volveremos hacerlo.

-No lo digas así, suena a que moriremos.

-Hyuga… debemos desenvolvernos en el ambiente, no podemos darnos el lujo de comer tranquilamente. Él hombre que te toco es el dueño de algunos prostíbulos de clientela importante, feudales infieles…millonarios que no saben qué hacer con su dinero, pervertidos y…

-Uchiha-san ya capte la idea, etto…quieres que valla a hablar con ese tipo?

-Bueno si quieres también puedes…

-No!

-Pervertida.

Me volví a sonrojar tipo refresco de fresa con revolvedor de peppermint, sé que él había pensado mal antes que yo, pero que le voy a reclamar cuando lo interrumpí antes de que él terminara de hablar, perfecto estoy quedando como toda una vulgar de pensamientos obscenos. Me levante y lo mire con una mirada confundida, él solo me quiña el ojo y me dice que me quite el abrigo, yo cierro los ojos y bajo la cremallera. El pesado abrigo cae sobre el sofá curvo donde estábamos sentados, tomo aire y comienzo a caminar hacia mí objetivo…el pervertido. El tipo era un tanto grotesco…tenía una camisa fina toda manchada de labial, una pantalón blanco importado. Trague con fuerza, ya estaba a unos cinco metros de aquel sujeto…tengo ganas de vomitar; disimuladamente trato de ver a donde Uchiha-san, él estaba hablando muy a gusto con una tipa de pinta extravagante. Me moleste, alguien me apretó el hombro y yo devolví la vista a él frente, un hombre con traje negro y gafas oscuras me dio un papel, yo lo abrí lentamente esperando lo peor…

_Preciosa veo que estas tan solo como yo, por qué no nos hacemos compañía el idiota ese no te supo valorar, deja que un hombre de verdad se haga cargo de ti, acepta mi propuesta y sigue al mensajero, te doy mi palabra que no te are algo que no quieras._

_Primor_

Volví mi mirada al *mensajero* e hice un asentimiento, él comenzó a caminar y yo le seguía desde atrás, pasó su mano por detrás de mí y se aferró a mi cintura, ninguno dijo nada y no era como si yo quisiera tener una charla con mi acompañante. Nos dirigimos hacia unas escaleras, a medida que subíamos los escalones el tipo iba subiendo su mano, a diferencia que con el poseedor del Sharingan, las caricias que me proporcionaba este sujeto eran desagradables. Yo lo aparte cuando habíamos llegado como a un reposador, él se volvió a acerca y me agarro de las muñecas; me estampo contra la pared y metió su mano debajo de mi blusa, apretó mi abdomen y lamio mi cuello, quería gritar y estuve a punto de hacerlo hasta que llego el pervertido y le dijo al marrano que me estaba manoseando que me soltara que él se encargaba desde ahora. Me hizo una señal con la mano y yo iba caminando hacia él cuando el marrano me agarro del brazo y me obligo a girar.

-Esto no termina aquí.

Me soltó y se dirigió al piso de abajo, yo salí corriendo para ir a la par con el pervertido, creo que habíamos subido como cinco pisos, otro tipo con traje nos abrió la puerta a lo que parecía un salón privado. Había chicas modelando lencería, no sé si era mi idea pero me pareció que todas traían una falsa sonrisa, el pervertido me agarro del brazo y me llevo al rincón más oscuro y apartado del lugar. Agarro un cuchillo e hizo una señal, en cuestión de segundos vino una muchacha que se daba un aire con Ino, me sentí mal al ver que ella tenía puestos unos grilletes en tobillos, muñecas y cuello; se me salió el aire y ella lo noto, me miro con ojos de preocupación, me mordí la lengua para no decir nada.

-Kunai ves esta muchacha…es carne fresca, dile a Hayato que traiga a los asesores, quiero que me digan si tiene una oportunidad para el Desfile de Ángeles.

-Hai, Bagashama-sama

La chica se fue dejándonos solos de nuevo, él clavo el cuchillo en la mesa y yo trague despacio la poca saliva que me quedaba, me inspeccionaba con su mirada mientras movía sus dedos a un ritmo desquiciante. Yo por nada del mundo subiría la mirada, no por miedo si no por asco…si la misión era encontrar información yo digo que ya tengo una idea de lo que pasa aquí.

-Eres hermosa, tienes una belleza distinta a lo normal.

Hasta los pervertidos me llaman rara, genial. (Sarcasmo)

-El Desfile de los Ángeles es la oportunidad que tienen chicas como tú para encontrar a su futuro amo, si tienes suerte puede ser solo el hijo caprichoso de un feudal que solo es dos años mayor que tu o un millonario anciano y arrugado que quiere morir sabiendo que obtuvo el placer que solo una joven vida brinda.

- Bagashama-sama; Hayato-san dice que los asesores vienen mañana que hoy se fueron a disfrutar e inspeccionar nueva mercancía traída del país de la Garra.

-Está bien, retírate.

-Hai.

Cuando la muchacha estuvo lo suficientemente lejos el pervertido me miro y yo le respondí la mirada y con más intensidad.

-Te quiero aquí a las nueve, si no vienes mandare a mis hombres por ti Harada-san, no te preocupes, si aceptas no le haremos nada a tu querido esposo.

-Estaré aquí.

-Chicas como tú se encuentran pocas veces, eres como se dice en este negocio… **Mercancía Fina.**

Continuara…

Dejen reviews sil vous plait… son sus comentarios los que me hacen desvelarme en la noche y escribir


	4. aviso

La verdad es que me avergüenzo de misma por no haber escrito nada y dejar la historia a la deriva… descubrí que no puedo escribir sasuhina en el escenario ninja porque amo el escenario que ya hizo Masashi-sama.

Me gustaría escribir sasuhina dentro de otros escenarios espero que en ellos me den igual apoyo

Otra vez mil disculpas

Shadow Hollow


	5. Ultimo Fragmento

SasuHina

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta vez pon atención a las formas de escribir para seguir la secuencia, gracias por los reviews.

Las "" representan recuerdos de algún dialogo. Los **uinhuui** son para recalcar y cuando esta BYUFGH son gritos.

Desfile de Ángeles

La noche se había vuelto lluviosa y traía consigo brisas frías pero secas, era una suerte que la habitación tuviera calefacción, no supe cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado en esa ventana mirando hacia el bar del que habíamos salido hace un par de horas; la información que había traído la Hyuga no la había logrado categorizar si en alentadora o comprometedora. Tuve que enviar una serpiente a Konoha para que me dijeran que hacer a partir de ahora, si por mi fuera seguirían con el juego hasta saber dónde era que obtenían nueva _**mercancía, **_pero como traidor honorario de las cinco grandes naciones ninjas no me podía dar el lujo de hacer lo que creía era más indispensable. La lluvia no parecía ceder, pero por primera vez no fue mi aliada, ni me ayudo a entrar en el reino de Morfeo para poder descansar; termine aceptándolo y espere toda la noche o lo que quedaba de ella por mi respuesta.

_**Flash Back**_

_**La última vez que vi a la Hyuga fue cuando siguió al tipo con traje por las escaleras, la tipa que me acompañaba estuvo insinuando que parecía que mi amiga fue a buscar como divertirse en los brazos de uno de los lacayos de un tal Bagashama-sama, no le di más importancia de la que debía y comencé a comer, de vez en cuando tomaba del sake que había pedido; el alcohol siempre hacia este tipo de misiones más llevaderas. La castaña me mira como el dobe mira el ramen…contuve un gruñido y la mire por un rato, ella solo me masajeaba la rodilla y sonreía de forma seductora, en eso entraba un tipo alto y corpulento; nos miró y gruño, el cantinero le dijo que él ya no podía estar aquí, al parecer lo habían vetado del lugar. El tipo golpeo al cantinero, tirándolo hasta el lugar donde nosotros estábamos, la tipa se paró y comenzó hablar con el sujeto con problemas emocionales; algunos hombres fueron a ayudar al cantinero a incorporarse, no había prestado atención a nada en especial.**_

_**Ya había terminado de comer así que fui a la barra a pedir la cuenta, un muchacho que se veía solo unos años más grande que yo me iba a dar la cuenta cuando mis instintos me obligaron a girar y mis increíbles reflejos evitaron que la silla que me habían tirado impactara en mis rostro, pero como sabía que atrás mío había muchas botellas tuve que agarra el objeto aun en el aire con mis manos, dando comienzo así a un silencio mortal, nadie parecía decir nada así que solo coloque la silla en el suelo y concentre mi atención en el joven que seguía impactado por el suceso ocurrido hace solo cinco minutos. Me harte de que no hiciera nada y lo agarre del cuello de su camisa, mis acciones poco gentiles lo hicieron despertar de su transe.**_

_**-La cuenta.**_

_**-Son 45, señor.**_

_**Deposite el dinero sobre la barra de madera y comencé a caminar hacia la escalera por donde la Hyuga había subido, en eso el tipo corpulento comenzó a tirarme cosas que había a su paso, yo todavía no podía matar a alguien aun en misión, me dedique a esquivar lo que el tipo me tirara sin ningun esfuerzo. Estaba perdiendo mi tiempo, para colmo alguien venia bajando las escaleras, cansándome ya de ese tonto juego saque mi espada y en un parpadear de los presentes tenía mi chokuto en el cuello del corpulento sujeto.**_

_**-Qué te gustaría más vivir o morir?**_

_**-V-vivir.**_

_**-Eso creí, lárgate de mí vista.**_

_**Cuando el sujeto ya había salido por completo del bar, otro idiota estaba dando aplausos sarcásticos, como todo un buen Uchiha le pase de lado y emprendí mi camino hacia la Hyuga, sin embargo hay gente que no comprende cuando se le ignora. El muy sádico me jalo para que se yo, golpearme, pero mi doujutsu salió a relucir, no deje que él lo viera era arriesgado para la misión; esquive el ataque y aunque iba contra mi orgullo me hice el que me acertó derrumbándome en los escalones. Me volví a para.**_

_**-Parecías un digno oponente, las apariencias engañan.**_

_**-Eres ninja?**_

_**-Jounin de Elite. **_

_**Palabras como impresionado, fascinado o sorprendido jamás saldrían de mi boca o por lo menos no para un hombre; aun sin Sharingan Uchiha Sasuke era más que bueno y peligroso, con solo un movimiento y una leve descarga del chidori por mi chokuto paralice al engreído, al momento todo los hombres que se encontraban en el local comenzaron a tirarme cosas en todas direcciones, el engreído había hecho que ha estos sujetos se le subiera la testosterona, son en estos momentos que me avergüenzo de ser hombre.**_

_**Me sorprendí cuando escuche la voz de la Hyuga a mis espaldas, estratégicamente me paso unas bombas de humo y yo nos saque de ahí con el kamui. Cuando estábamos en la habitación del hotel la Hyuga se dio el lujo de sentarse en el piso, abrasando sus piernas, era como ver un feto. Sin ofender, más o menos.**_

_**-Habla.**_

_**-Me quiere ver mañana por la noche para algo llamado desfile de Ángeles…**_

_**-Quien lo diría.**_

_**-Sabes qué es eso?**_

_**-En palabras bonitas, va a ser un desfile de muchachas muy jóvenes que su belleza es admirada por caballeros de la alta sociedad.**_

_**-Más que palabras bonitas sonó a sarcasmo.**_

_**-Y no te equivocas, ahora en palabras feas es un espectáculo machista en el que presentan chicas como si fueran carne para luego trasportarlas a otro país… y violarlas toda su vida.**_

_**La pobre Hyuga trago tan grueso que se atoro y comenzó a toser secamente, me acerque a la mesita de noche y serví en pequeño vaso agua; se lo ofrecí y ella trato de darme una sonrisa en agradecimiento pero ya yo tenía la mía por lo que a mi vigilante se le paro la respiración y vino me querido amigo… sonrojo, decorando su rostro en un intento de llegar a carmín, tomo el vaso de agua y se tiró el contenido a la cara. Tengo que aceptar que las ganas de reírme me invadieron pero eso empeoraría la situación así que como buen vigilado/compañero me contuve.**_

_**-Muy explícito Hyuga. Ve a dormir mañana hablamos.**_

_**-Hai, Uchiha-san… descanse.**_

_**Flash Back End**_

Ya está amaneciendo y la estúpida serpiente no ha vuelto, cierro las cortinas con el fin de que no le dé, de lleno; la luz a la Hyuga, no es que me importe su sueño, si no que sin el mensaje de Konoha no debemos hacer nada. Si por mí fuera ya estaría preparando la estrategia; no sé cómo Hinata pudo bajar sin un rasguño.

-Buenos días.

Me gire y la vi sentada en la cama, más no me inmute en ella hasta que vi que su hombro estaba rojo? Me acerque a ella y le quite la sabana de encima, se sorprendió bastante, hasta dio un leve saltito. Cogí una kunai y con la otra mano le tome de las muñecas, trato desesperadamente de soltarse más no pudo. En un parpadear la filosa arma ninja corto el suéter verde que la Hyuga vestía llevando consigo en el sostén de ella. A una rapidez poco creíble tomo con sus pequeñas manos las copas de su prenda íntima y me dio la espalda, fui por su maleta en la que me encontré con un pequeño botiquín; la gasa que pasaba por su hombro quitaba poco a poco la sangre ya seca, el alcohol con que fue humedecida desinfectaba el área lastimada. De vez en cuando soltó un leve gruñido, tensaba sus músculos haciendo que saliera más sangre; mi mano derecha daba leves caricias en su abdomen para luego pasar a sus costillas, mi índice marcaba de forma pausada cada relieve de su cuerpo. No me permitía tocar ninguna zona indebida.

-Cómo?

-Era una supuesta prueba de su poder y… de lo que podía hacerme si me atrevía a…

-Traicionarlo.

-Hai.

Durante un tiempo solo mire la cortada y pensé, me iba a costar sellar esa herida…sin embargo había algo que podía hacer. Usando el poder de la serpiente blanca podía curarla, pero tenía que lamerla; una misión A mi…

-Ha pensado en algo?

-Envié un mensaje a Konoha, necesito autorización para hacer algunas cosas.

-Hazlo.

-Qué cosa?

-Lamerme.

No tenía idea de cómo ella sabía de eso, a estas altura de la vida si me dijeran que Naruto será el próximo Srta. Mar lo tomaría de lo más normal; elimine cualquier pensamiento y me concentre en canalizar chakra en mi lengua, era raro, ya cuando sentía que mi lengua se adormecía la pase por la herida de la Hyuga, mis hábiles manos pasaron por su costados mientras con mi Sharingan controlaba la cantidad de electricidad que pasaba atreves de mis extremidades. Ella soltó su prenda íntima y puso su manos sobre las mías, yo cerré mis ojos para mejor enfoque. Levante mi adormecida lengua de la zona afectada, se cerraba rápidamente.

-Sasu-sasuke.

_**Alerta**_

Esto se está saliendo de control, ella esta excitada. No es como que eso no eleve mi ego pero no es el momento…tal vez si el lugar, piensa. Mis ojos se abrieron con violencia enviándole a la tímida chica una mirada glacial, suavemente dejo de apretar mi mano, con la vista busco su sabana y la enrollo sobre su delicado y expuesto cuerpo. Se levantó y camino al baño, no me dijo nada, lo cual era de esperarse después de haber recibido tan matadora mirada. Mi mensajero aparecía ante mis ojos y vomitaba un pergamino con el sello de la Hokage, lo abrí con rapidez y queme con mi Amaterasu el papel; agarre su maleta y la metí en el baño, había decidido usar la regadera. Yo fui por comida, después de muchos platos opte por la sopa de miso; la misión seguía en pie, solo que no podía avanzar como yo quería, demasiadas restricción para el gusto de cualquiera.

Al entrar pude notar la frialdad del lugar, ella estaba viendo por la ventana hacia aquel lugar; parecía realmente concentrada, no me atrevía o mejor dicho no quería arruinar ese cuadro tétrico maravilloso que ella había hecho sin darse cuenta. Me acerque un poco pero al final me senté en mi cama a comer el desayuno, la Hyuga al rato se sentó en frente mío; solo me miraba y yo hartándome de la situación iba a decir cosas poco agradable…

-Leí tu expediente antes de aceptar la misión, por mi propia seguridad y la tuya.

Trague con rudeza y no me importo si ella se sobresaltó, así que era eso, por eso nuestro primer día me llamo orgulloso por un informe. Si la mirada de antes ahuyenta a satán esta lo mataba, la muy cobarde no me sostuvo la mirada y comenzó a comer en silencio. Eso sí era algo agradable, la falta de palabras es a veces la mejor arma y escudo, en la garganta correcta por supuesto; así como al revés. Las palabras quebrantan porque nos dejan imaginar cosas fuera de lo racional mientras que las acciones nos cortan la inspiración de salida. Ya estuvo bueno.

-AHORA QUÉ COÑO TE PASA!

-No grites te pueden oír.

-Vas a volver a ese bar y vestirás como un Ángel Erótico…así que ve preparándote mentalmente, _Hime_.

-Recuerdas la charla de lo de Naruto-kun y Sakura-san, quiero decirte que eres un imbécil y el idiota más grande de este lado del mundo.

-Y tú eres una bastarda y una estúpida niña que debe a estas alturas de la vida saber que no todo es color rosa.

-Eres un….aaaahhhhh.

-Al menos muestras ser más normal.

-Hay! ya cállate, Uchiha.

-Bien.

-Bien… ahora si su real baboso me lo permite voy a ir a ver a su amiguita la recepcionista, ella debe tener ese tipo de ropa como para tirar al aire.

-Hpm, celosa Hyuga?

-Ya quisieras Uchiha.

Me tiro el vaso con agua que había en la mesita de noche, con mis manos me quite del pelo el agua fría, me pare tome mi maleta y entre al baño, con la esperanza de que una ducha me ayudara a pensar con más calma. Siempre tenía acaso que estar rodeado de chicas difíciles, al menos esta no es chillona.

Una Hyuga prostituta…quien lo diría, creo que Hiashi volvería a morir si supiera. Las mujeres siempre se preguntan porque las engañan en vez de preguntar que espera él de la zorra con la que se acuesta, no es como que ella fuera a querer algo serio o le fuera fiel. Lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que las personas que se casan y saben que los engañan, más se quedan solo observando…no son masoquista son cobardes. Aquellos que engañan son los más arrechos, porque da la casualidad que si les ponen el cuerno ah! Entonces recuerdan que están en un matrimonio. Pero siempre hay aquellos que los dos son un ejemplo de adulterio, porque realmente le vale mierda si le ponen el cuerno con la hermana.

La puerta se abrió y dejo a entrar a una chica de cabellos azulados y seductores ojos perlados; que llevaba el pelo en dos colitas a cada lado de su cabeza , un sutil retoque de maquillaje y una caja que tenía por título "Disfraces".

-Eh de suponer que mi "amiga la recepcionista" tenía la ropa que necesitas.

-De hecho no…la de ella no me quedaba.

-Así que estas muy gorda eh.

Ella me miro dulcemente pero la sonrisa que me ofrecía era más mueca que sonrisa, puso el "disfraz" sobre su cama, camino al baño tiro mi maleta de este; agarró mis manos y las entrelazó con las suyas…

-Tu amiga no tenía…tantos atributos como tu vigilante.

Solo sonreí arrogantemente y la agarre de la nuca, la acerque a mi quedando a solo centímetros de mi boca; ella se veía entre confundida y exaltada. Yo estaba completamente informado que el cuerpo de la Hyuga era bien proporcionado, más no era tan delgada que Sakura o Ino… pero me da igual, no soy pro-belleza esquelética. ¡Qué más da tener todo y nada al mismo tiempo! Poso sus manos sobre mi pecho aun desnudo y empujo, flaqueo al momento de quitar sus extremidades de mi expuesto cuerpo pero al final las bajo a cada costado de su cuerpo. Se mordía su labio inferior y se enterraba las uñas en busca de fuerza, yo solté su nuca pero coloque mi barbilla sobre su cabeza. Eran estos lo momentos donde pensamientos estúpidos venían a mi cabeza; el de hoy era como mi padre un ser tan frío se logró casar con mi madre. Supongo que este es por el hecho de que la Hyuga se parece a mi madre.

-No me interesa que seas mi vigilante.

-Cree que no lo sé…t-tiene cara que para usted soy un chiste.

-Hmp.

~O~

Era de noche alrededor de las 11pm; el traje que llevaba no era para nada abrigado, la más mínima ventisca hacia estremecer a mi cuerpo, Sasuke lo noto y me puso encima su capa, la cual no rechacé, el frío estaba muy frívolo; me preguntaba por qué el no hacia ni la más mínima mueca. Alguien me había agarrado del brazo y me llevo hasta lo que podía ser un vestidor de chicas, una joven me quito la capa y yo por reflejo la agarre fuertemente y cuestione a la chica para que me dijera que planeaba hacer con mi ropa; ella me miro extrañada y luego relajo el ceño, después como en un suspiro pude oír como decía _carne fresca._

Uchiha-san llevaba una pañoleta que le cubría del puente de la nariz hasta un poco más abajo del mentón, una camisa azul oscura, una chamarra de cuero y unos pantalones negros; junto a zapatos de gala…se veía súper guapo. Por otro lado yo me veía como una cualquiera. Le pregunte a diferentes chicas cosas con respecto a cómo se envolvieron en esto, comencé a desesperarme cuando las respuestas se estaban volviendo las mismas, no importaba a que chica se lo preguntara. Me estaba ahogando por tanta monocromía, era como si les hubieran lavado el cerebro; suspire y trate de calmarme…

-Muy bien chicas salen en 5 minutos…las nuevas por favor no salgan temblando como gelatina, ya no están de moda las mojigatas.

-Ikoro-kun mi vestuario de hoy no está…a que se debe?

Al parecer no era la primera vez de algunas, como de la chica que acababa de hablar; estaba aterrada, arrastraba cada palabra y sus piernas temblaban como si esperara una sentencia. Otra chica más voluptuosa puso su mano en su hombro, el sujeto mencionado la miro con pena y tristeza.

-Tú ya no eres un ángel…te volverás una neko.

Neko? Otra forma de denigrar a la mujer…estúpidos hombres. Por como todas las chicas bajaron la mirada eh de suponer que ser una neko no es para enorgullecerse. No es como que ser un ángel sea un honor, pero… La chica después de salir del shock boto un largo suspiro y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Una niña de unos 12 años fue a abrasarla y a decirle cosas acerca de la esperanza, la morena solo gritaba y gritaba hasta que llego un sujeto…todas las otras chicas se callaron al instante mientras que a la morena la golpearon en la cabeza para que se callara. Tuve unas terribles ganas de clavarle una kunai en la mano, pero la imagen del Uchiha me recordó que si nuestra misión termina en éxito podremos ayudar a muchas chicas más. Me dijeron que debía salir a la pasarela después de una hermosa chica de cabellos verdes, me sudaban las manos y sentía toda mi espalda temblar…mis piernas se aflojaban…

Camine por la pasarela pausadamente, podía ver a los hombres bebiendo y carcajeándose como si no hubiera un mañana. La niña del abrazo fue jalada por uno de los hombres haciendo que cayera de la tarima, se quejó sonoramente, probablemente se torció el tobillo. Otro hombre le agarro del cabello haciendo que tirara la cabeza para atrás mientras con la otra mano se estaba deshaciendo de su pantalón; mi mente me tiraba alertas y disimuladamente movía mi cabeza de un lugar a otro en busca de un morocho de ojos rojos. Cuando logre encontrarlo… en un parpadear él ya estaba con una kunai en el cuello del sujeto, la niña miraba a Sasuke como si la hubiera salvado, pero eso era hablar muy pronto. No había pasado ni el minuto cuando unos tipos armados hasta los dientes rodearon al Uchiha, de entre mis piernas saque dos kunais más y me puse atrás del Uchiha.

-Toma a la mocosa yo me encargo del resto…

-Qué pasa con la misión?

-Ya está hecha…

Y ahí está la famosa sonrisa marca Uchiha, suspiren chicas suspiren.

-Al menos claro que quieras dar una última vuelta por la tarima señorita Hyu.

-Estoy bien así gracias.

Cogí a la niña entre mis brazos y la lleve a donde estaban los vestidores; la puse sobre un sofá y enseguida una muchacha corrió a su encuentro. Todas las muchachas dieron un paso atrás y yo sentí el frío beso metálico de la hoja de una cuchilla que estaba sobre mi vena palpitante. Se podía oler el miedo y las lágrimas; muchas muchachas le comenzaron a suplicar por mi vida…algunas ofrecieron hacerle felaciones toda la noche. Yo no iba a permitir eso más…no quería que a una niña la obligaran hacer ese tipo de cosas. Mi Byakugan salió a la luz y en pocos segundos había paralizado al tipo, le gritaba a todas que corrieran y salieran de ahí.

El Uchiha llego a donde yo estaba y ni hizo caso de que estaba pisando al sujeto que yo ya había dejado fuera de combate; me pasó su capa y me llevó al estilo novia. Usando el kamui llegamos en un parpadear al hotel, yo estaba tan relajada…confiada en sus brazos que no supe cuando me comenzó a desvestir, el frio viento golpeaba contra mi cuerpo haciéndolo temblar más mi cerebro no lo captaba así. Cuando ya no sentía su tacto me atreví a mirar arriba para encararlo, con las cejas levemente alzadas, como en la espera de mi próxima reacción; una sonrisa burlona broto de sus labios.

Yo solo atine a coger mi ancha chaqueta para cubrir un poco de mi piel expuesta, su mano delineaba mis hombros de izquierda a derecha como siguiendo un patrón que solo el entendía y yo reconocía. Mis manos ya sudadas por la situación que se había desarrollado entre nosotros llegaron sus labios, dándole uso a mi índice y pulgar apreté la carne que era el tope de su boca; abriéndola lentamente y moviendo la cabeza de forma paciente agarro con su blanca dentadura la punta de mi índice pero sin llegar a sacar sangre. Solté un suspiro que congelo el ambiente por unos segundos y dio paso a un leve gruñido de su parte.

-Si quieres besarme solo hazlo.

-Si quieres matarme hazlo.

-Tienes miedo?

-Mucho.

-De qué?

-De que me guste.

-No lo sabrás si no lo pruebas.

Me acerque más rápido de lo que yo misma me esperaba y me quede ahí rosando mis labios con los suyos. Puse mis brazos alrededor pero de forma que no nos acercara más; él cansado de nuestra posición paso una de sus manos por mi cuello y profundo de una sola el beso, su ritmo era hambriento y me estaba devorando cada centímetro de los labios. Por cuestiones de orgullo Hyuga fui imitando poco a poco sus movimientos y cuando creía que ya había tomado por completo el ritmo se separa de mí.

-Hpm…espero no haberte vuelto adicta.

-a…a…cómo?

-De mi sabor.

Con eso entro al baño y se quedó en el hasta el amanecer, yo tome mi maleta y me dirigí al baño público; me sentí burlada y humillada a un nivel totalmente diferente, era un idiota. Su única diversión es hacer sentir como ratas a las personas, no le interesa si es Naruto-kun o Sakura-san.

Lo que realmente me tenía enojada era que me había gustado cada segundo de ese beso, no quiero que esto pase…él es un objetivo o una meta inalcanzable para cualquier chica; si no se fijó ni en Sakura ni Ino que son las más bonitas de la villa que se espera del resto. No quiero volver a salir lastimada, ese tipo de dolor no creo poder superarlo otra vez.

Kami-sama por favor cuida de mí ya roto corazón, todavía trato de reparar los daños del último dueño. No permitas que sufra de nuevo… te lo suplico.


End file.
